The Dragon's Secret
by DragonSwanQueen8
Summary: A different version of what happened when Maleficent and the Queens of Darkness came to Storybrooke. Eventual swanqueen pairing. Cruella doesn't die in this version Lol enjoy! Rated M Chapter 10 updated and revised! More to come soon!
1. Chapter 1

The Dragon's Secret

Chapter 1

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination.

A/N::: I have this theory that I am trying to write into this story. This time I will try to slow down the pace of my story. Sometimes when I get excited, I tend to speed things up when I come up with other ideas to put into this story so try to bear with me. I have this whole theory with the situation of Emma's darkness being put into Lily. That's a part of Emma inside her… They are forever connected. I feel like the writers of the show did not really fully explore this some more. Like how Emma's darkness inside Lily potentially connects them on a deeper level. How maybe they could really be sisters in every sense of the word. I feel like the Charmings got away with it. And that is where the price of magic comes into play. On with the story…

####################

It had been quite a while since Belle had her fight with Rumplestiltskin. She'd had enough of his crap, his power play and how he had played with everyone's lives. He chose power over True Love. Belle thought she had gotten rid of him by getting him across the town line out of Storybrooke, Maine. People had finally moved on with their lives, getting back into the swing of things once again. It was easier for everyone not to have to worry about bad things happening again without Mr. Gold, aka Rumplestiltskin making trouble for them again. Occasionally, there were barroom fighting, theft, and minor crimes taking place, but they were far and very few in between. Belle kept herself busy in the library and sometimes at the pawnshop. She didn't feel comfortable being at the pawnshop. But she had taken over to help run the business in Mr. Gold's absence. She loved Rumple so much it had hurt her to use the dark one's dagger against him to get him out of their lives. But Rumple had chosen the power he wielded over true love over and over again. At least Belle had thought what they had was True Love. It had broken her heart to have to do something like this to him. But she was tired of him hurting her friends. Enough was enough. She'd commanded him to cross that line separating their magical town from the rest of the world. He had begged her not to make him do this. But he had no choice except to comply.

In, New York City, Mr. Gold strolled the streets and used the subway or the bus to get around. He had his trusty cane to help him as he limped along, looking for some familiar faces. He found two, one who had just been evicted from her house, Cruella DeVil. Rumple had a wicked smirk on his face but persuaded her to join him. He'd also found Ursula working at the aquarium. He had to make deals with the two queens of darkness in order to get them to join him. He was most definitely not done with Storybrooke or its inhabitants. He already had a backup plan to get back into his town. And those two were going to be his ticket back home. Once they got back inside Storybrooke, he needed one more person to help him set the rest of his plans into motion.

Emma was with Regina taking care of business. And they were talking about how their day went.

~Flashback~

They shared a son, Henry. Emma was his biological mother and Regina had adopted Henry when he was a baby. Emma had not been able to raise him or to be a part of his life because of her stint in prison. She'd been committed for a crime she didn't commit. The father of her son had set her up to take the fall for what he did, stealing watches and other jewelry. She had been a pawn in his heist. While the cops arrested her, he'd taken off and never once contacted her or come forward to confess to his crimes. Emma had been in prison alone when she found out that she was pregnant with Henry. She had never had the chance to be his mother for the first ten years of his life. But one day Henry found her and brought her to Storybrooke where she met his other Mother, Regina who just happened to be the Mayor of Storybrooke. Their first meeting was very uneventful. But later, over time, they'd become best friends and agreed to be civil with each other for the sake of their son. Emma had made the decision to stay in Storybrooke and had become the sheriff. And after breaking the curse which Regina had placed on everyone in Storybrooke, in the land of no magic, she had finally realized who Regina used to be, the Evil Queen. Emma was the supposed savior prophesied to break the said curse. It had been very overwhelming for her to find this all out this way while finding out that she was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. To find out that her son had eaten the apple turnover intended for Emma, she'd almost lost Henry because Regina had not thought of the consequences of her actions. Henry had tried to convince Emma that everything he knew to be real, was true. He had known about Regina being the Evil Queen and had known about the curse on Storybrooke and its inhabitants. It took Henry going into a coma and slipping into death for Emma to be at her son's side and telling him how much she loved him before she gave him a kiss, breaking the spell on all of Storybrooke. She then confronted Regina and forced the mayor to tell her the truth. But she could see the remorse on the evil queen's face when she realized she had almost killed her son. Emma wasn't going to forget what happened. But the moment people got their memories back, she knew that Regina would be in danger. Henry had begged Emma not to let anyone hurt his mother. Emma knew right then, that she wouldn't let anything bad happen to Regina. No matter what anyone else thought, she would do whatever she could to protect the Mayor, and her son's mother.

~End flashback~

The phone rang and Regina answered. As she answered, she shared a look with Emma. "It's Ursula." After talking a few minutes with her, she looked at Emma again. "They want to come inside my town. She's with Cruella and they both claim they want a second chance, to prove they've changed." She was debating with herself on whether or not to let them into her town. She knew exactly what they were capable of doing.

Emma sighed and shrugged. "You changed. Not everyone gets a second chance at life. I got mine too. But if they slip, we can take care of it right?" She watched Regina's reaction. "Do you trust them?"

The brunette shook her head. "No, but with the two of us together, we can keep them in line. We'll just have to keep an eye on them." Regina and Emma decided to take a chance. "Alright, we'll be there." Regina hung up and then she and Emma headed to the townline where they could see Cruella and Ursula waiting on them to be let across the line. Regina shared another look with Emma before she tossed the scroll across the line, where it rolled to Cruella's foot.

Cruella picked it up and smiled at Ursula before they got inside her car. Soon, they drove across the line and waved at Regina and Emma, thanking them. Unbeknownst to the Mayor and the Savior, Rumplestiltskin was hidden inside the car and had returned to Storybrooke right under their very noses.

Soon Regina and Emma went back, not knowing how their lives were about to change dramatically soon. Nothing was going to prepare them for what was going to happen in the near future.

Not long afterwards, Mr. Gold along with Cruella and Ursula were inside the caverns under the library. They'd arrived by magic. He did not want to come face to face with his beloved Belle just yet. Not when there was something important he needed to do first.

"What exactly are we doing here?" The two queens of darkness asked out of curiosity.

Gold smiled mysteriously. "We need to bring back one more friend to join our little group."

"Why do we need anyone else?" Cruella asked.

"Because we need her." Gold smiled as he walked toward a pile of ashes and took a vial he had, pouring its contents over the ashes.

"Who do we need?" Ursula asked.

"Maleficent." Gold had a truly dark smile on his face. He had big plans. Real big plans, and only Maleficent could help him to move things along. He backed up as the ashes began to come to life, forming into a swirl of smoke before Maleficent the true Queen of the Darkness appeared. She had fury in her eyes, intent on vengeance upon those who had wronged her. That was exactly what Rumple needed.

"Finally! I want my vengeance and nobody is going to stop me!" Maleficent stalked forward. She had every intention of making certain people pay for what they put her through. She would not rest until she'd taken them down.

Gold smiled knowingly. He could see how pissed off she truly was. "First things first. We need to talk. There are some things you need to know, dearie." He had dark glee in his eyes. He knew that what he had to share with the dragon would set into motion things he needed to happen. He had seen several potential paths of the future, and several he did not want to see happen. This time, he was going to take a different path. He was not going to make Maleficent wait to find out certain things. No… He wanted all the cards out on the table, and he wanted Cruella and Ursula to bear witness to what was about to happen. He had some new information for Maleficent. One he knew the author missed, and he was going to take advantage of this, especially if they were going to get their happy ending. For a while, he had waited for the author to mess up and now that he had, Rumple had seen a loophole and discovered something so deliciously twisted that people would not expect. He knew that Maleficent being as angry as she was, would take this information and set the wheels into motion. This was the kind of news Maleficent had been waiting a long time to hear. News he had kept to himself long enough. It was time.

Maleficent rolled her eyes, impatiently. "What do you know Rumplestiltskin? What is so important that it cannot wait until I…" she grunted, wanting more than anything to set her vengeful plans into motion. He was hindering her right now and that nearly caused her dragon to lose its temper.

Rumple giggled as he waved his hands. "Everything dearie! And believe me, you will want to know what it is." He had a wicked grin on his face. "It's the price Snow White has yet to pay!"

That got Maleficent's attention. She turned to look at the imp, wanting to know everything Gold had to say. "What's the catch?" She knew that he wouldn't reveal anything for free. She didn't trust him.

"No catch this time. Because in the end, we all win. You most of all dearie. Everything you've ever wanted is going to be yours for the taking. And there is nothing our little Snow can do about it." He giggled happily. He proceeded to tell her everything he knew about Storybrooke's very own blonde sheriff. He told her about what the Charmings had done and what her connection was to Emma Swan.

Maleficent had a truly evil smile on her face as she listened to everything Gold shared with her. Now that she found out the whole truth of what happened that day Snow White and her Charming trespassed in her cave, she was going to do what it took to bring them down. She was not going to rush into getting her vengeance. No, she was going to deal with them herself by making them suffer first. And they were going to suffer long and hard. Her hand tightened on her scepter, her eyes dark with fury.

Cruella and Ursula had their jaws open in shock as they remembered that day. Only everything Rumple had shared with them turned out to be so much more than they had expected. They laughed. They were very much looking forward to seeing what would happen and very soon. They joined Maleficent and they began to make wicked plans.

Gold then left to take care of some things, leaving the Queens of Darkness to do what they wanted to do. He had given the dragon the ammunition she needed to get the ball rolling. Maleficent got them all out of there in a puff of smoke and they reappeared in the middle of town, not too far from the library or the pawnshop. She relished in the wave of fear she felt coming from the people who were now noticing they were there. She had a glint in her eyes. Oh now they were aware that the Queens of Darkness had arrived in their little town and they were not going to leave anytime soon. Maleficent chuckled, seeing how scared the people were.

It was Ruby who decided to call Emma, having seen who made their appearances outside of Grannys. "Emma? Its Ruby, you'll never guess who is all standing out in the middle of downtown…" she had a very clear view of the Queens of Darkness from where she was standing.

"Yeah Rubes." Emma nodded. "We know about Cruella and Ursula, they wanted a second chance and we decided to give it to them so…"

Ruby was shocked to hear that Regina would allow them into their town. "What about Maleficent? You killed her right? How is she back?" She continued watching them through the window as she talked with Emma on the phone.

Emma's eyes widened at this revelation. "I have no idea. She's alive? I'll look into it. Thanks for the heads up Rubes." She hung up and then called Regina to let her know about the new development. The mayor had gone back to her office to finish up her work there.

Mary Margaret and David Nolan had finally come face to face with the trio of villains. They'd paled when they realized Maleficent was back. Mary Margaret also known as Snow White, had then pleaded with Maleficent, begging for her forgiveness. She tried to reason with the dragon. For so long, she had been haunted by what they had put Maleficent through and she had hoped that Maleficent would have had time to think about forgiving them and perhaps giving them another chance.

Maleficent scoffed. She had not forgotten what the Charmings did to her and ever since Gold had revealed some very interesting facts about what really had happened, there was absolutely no way in hell she would offer them any forgiveness. Not that she ever would consider it. "I only care about one thing, your pain, and that it be as long and terrible and unyielding as my own. The pain YOU caused." Maleficent stared coldly at her, very unforgiving and harsh. It was very clear she wasn't going to let them forget anytime soon. She wanted them to be very aware that she wasn't going to let it slide. They would have to watch their backs from now on,

Mary Margaret shivered and moved away, thoroughly shaken to her core. She was unnerved by Maleficent's threat and they hurried away. She needed to find her daughter and warn her about them, especially the dragon. They were not safe. Not anymore. Maleficent had made that very clear to them.

Ursula chuckled, having enjoyed the confrontation with those people. "I forgot how much I missed her." She looked at Cruella. She loved how Maleficent put the fear into the Charmings.

Cruella smiled darkly as she agreed with her. "It's going to be so entertaining." She had missed being a part of this trio even though they had not always gotten along. She had a feeling, this time around, things would be different.

Maleficent smiled with satisfaction as she looked at them. "Now we have them running scared. It's perfect. They know I'm here to make them suffer and now I'm just getting started." She chuckled. They headed back to the cabin in a cloud of smoke to begin getting ready for the next phase of their plan.

Regina and Emma then met at Granny's diner where they could hear people talking about what had taken place earlier. Regina was surprised to hear that her old friend was back. But before she could say anything to Emma, the Charmings ran inside, panicking about the whole situation.

"You'll never guess who we ran into! We saw Cruella and Ursula and…and Ma...Maleficent." Mary Margaret panted, looking visibly shaken and upset about their encounter with them. David was very worried but at the same time, he was trying to comfort his wife.

"We know about Cruella and Ursula. But Maleficent is an unexpected surprise." Regina nodded. She wanted to find out what she was doing back there. She would need to get to the bottom of this and get some answers.

Emma nodded, "Yeah, I thought she was dead. I mean I did kill her. So I don't know how or why she's back…" Emma started.

"Wait! Wait a minute. How did you know about Cruella and Ursula, but not...not t..the dragon?" Her parents asked, interrupting them.

Emma shared a look with Regina, wondering if their arrival had something to do with Maleficent's arrival as well. "Well, we let them in." She then wondered. "Do you think it's possible they could have…"

"Are you out of your mind?! How could you let them in?! Now we're in danger! All of us! You know what Maleficent is capable of! She's going to kill us!" Mary Margaret was in full on panic mode right now. "What did you think you were doing when you welcomed them back into Storybrooke?!"

The Mayor lifted her hands as she looked at the Charmings. "Calm down. I'm sure it may not be as bad as it seems. We can deal with this, and if something does ha…" Regina started before Mary Margaret went off into another tirade of panicking over what Maleficent could do now that she was back to terrorize them.

"No no no no! You're the Mayor of our town! You don't get to make such decisions without it affecting the rest of us! Maleficent is not going to… She has threatened to..." Mary Margaret was arguing with Regina and not letting the Mayor get a word in. She was going on and on about it, her voice getting higher. "How could you do this?! Maleficent…"

Emma was starting to feel aggravated. She was trying to think and Mary Margaret kept interrupting their train of thought. It was their job to figure this out and to ensure that no harm would come to them with the Queens of Darkness now in their town. She was the Sheriff and Regina was the Mayor, but yet Mary Margaret was not letting them speak. The woman was a broken record. It annoyed her to no end and caused her to yell. "SHUT UP!" She snapped and then sighed deeply when she saw the tears in her mother's eyes. "Sorry, just… Please let us figure this out. Okay?" She then looked at Regina and sighed deeply. "Is it possible for Cruella or Ursula to have the power to bring Maleficent back?"

The mayor's lip twitched when she saw how Emma had snapped at Mary Margaret. She shook her head. "No, they don't have that kind of power. Obviously someone else is responsible for her return. Somebody else is clearly helping them. But who? The only person I can think of has been banished from Storybrooke. So unless he has found a way back…" She sighed.

"Gold. You think he found a way through…" Emma's eyes widened in realization. "You don't think…"

"We're screwed! Maleficent isn't going to rest until she…" Mary Margaret started.

Emma snapped her head around and looked at her mother. Enough was enough! "What the hell happened with you two and Maleficent? You're obsessing over her. Why do I get the feeling something big happened with you two and Maleficent? What are you not telling me?" She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "She's clearly gotten under your skin and you're just so riled up about Maleficent's presence. Why is that?"

"We have bad history with her. It's not good…" David tried to explain to their daughter, but his wife elbowed him.

"No David! You can't…" Mary Margaret's eyes grew wide with fear. She didn't want David to tell their daughter what happened in the past to lead to Maleficent wanting to harm them.

Emma narrowed her eyes at the petite dark haired woman who was supposed to be her mother. It was so obvious that Mary Margaret didn't want them to know what was going on. "What don't you want me to know? If Maleficent is coming after you two, I need to know what happened. Otherwise I can't help you or protect you." She pointed out. "Tell me… Why is she after you? What did you do?"

Her mother shook her head vigorously. "No Emma, you don't need to know what happened. We will take care of this ourselves. We don't need to get you involved in our mess." Mary Margaret insisted.

"No Snow, we need to tell Emma everything. She's the savior and she can help us." David tried to reason with his wife.

She shook her head and snapped. "No we can't! If we tell her, then everything will be ruined!" She pleaded with him to let it go. She had tears falling down her cheeks.

Emma's jaw tightened as she stared at them hard. She knew they were hiding something from her and it set her off. "You don't get to decide what I am allowed to know or not. I'm not a child anymore. So if you're not going to be honest with me about what happened, I can't help you. You didn't raise me. I'm a grown up and capable of protecting my family. I know you're lying to me about something so unless you tell me what it is, I can't stop Maleficent from hurting you. I won't be able to protect you." She stormed off, leaving them gaping after her. She wasn't happy with them keeping things from her, especially when it would put their lives in danger.

Regina looked at them. She couldn't help but to wonder what they had done to piss her old friend off. Something big had to have happened to warrant Maleficent wanting to go after them. The Charmings had clearly crossed the dragon. And now Mal was very pissed. It piqued her curiosity. She wanted to find out exactly what had happened.

"Regina! Please talk some sense into Emma. She needs to stay out of this situation…" Mary Margaret tried to get Regina to see things her way.

The mayor shook her head. "No, Mary Margaret. Emma is right. If something happened to get Maleficent this angry with you, Emma deserves to know the truth. Even if the truth hurts. You just got your daughter back. Don't push her away with your lies. I'm going to go find Emma." Regina left to find her.

Not surprisingly, Regina found Emma at the Sheriff's department sitting in her office with her head in her hands. She could see the blonde clearly was upset and feeling very frustrated with the whole thing, especially her parents. "Emma, I may have an idea, but I will need your help. I think we can get to the bottom of this and then I would be able to find out exactly what's going on with Maleficent and the others. I want to find out why they wanted to come back here."

Emma nodded, letting out a breath of air. "Alright, what do you have in mind?" She asked, she was willing to hear her friend out.

Regina smiled. "I may have to go undercover and see if I can get them to trust me enough to let me join in on their plans."

Emma shook her head. "But won't they know you're not the Evil Queen anymore?" She pointed out. She didn't want to risk Regina getting caught. She cared too much about her to let that happen to their son's other mother. She was protective of her.

Regina smiled wistfully. She knew Emma was going to say that. "That's why I need to pretend like I'm Evil again. I have history with Maleficent. So I think I can get her to trust me again. If anyone knows how to be evil, it would be me." She smiled and winked at her wickedly.

Emma sighed. "I can't let you do this alone. Let me at least help you."

Regina looked at her friend and patted her hand. "They know you are the savior. Listen Em-ma, I promise I will keep in touch with you and keep you updated on what's happening with them. But you're going to need to be careful and do what I say, no question asked. I might have to go dark. But I'm doing this for you. I'm going to need you to keep me grounded. Do you trust me, Emma?"

Emma nodded, knowing that Regina had made up her mind. If they were going to do this, they needed to do it her way. "You know I trust you. I will make sure Henry is safe. Maybe he can stay with Ruby and Granny. I don't think it's a good idea for him to be around Mary Margaret and David. Not as long as Maleficent is threatening them."

"Yes, that would be the best way to keep our son safe." Regina agreed. They set about making sure their plan was foolproof. They were going to make sure Henry would remain safe and out of harm's way. Their son's safety was their priority. At the same time, Regina also wanted to find out what Maleficent had on the Charmings. Emma needed to know the truth if what happened and she disagreed with Mary Margaret keeping secrets from Emma.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dragon's Secret

Chapter 2

Disclaimer::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination.

####################

Morning arrived and their plan was set into motion. Emma agreed she would stay at a distance but come only when Regina needed her help. In the meantime, Emma made arrangements for Ruby and Granny to keep an eye on Henry and make sure he did his homework and went to school. Henry knew something was going on and when he asked his blonde mother about it, her response was that they were working on a case and that Henry would be safe once it was over with. Emma promised to explain everything to her son, but not while she was working with his other mother. She explained that they didn't want to lie to Henry but that this was for his own protection. He was better off not knowing anything else so no one could use him to get to Emma or Regina. Henry agreed not to push them for more information. He was happy knowing his parents were not going to lie to him. He promised not to go visit the Charmings until it was over with. His parents' priority was to keep Henry safe at all times, no matter what. He trusted that his parents knew what they were doing.

Regina headed out and found Maleficent sitting with Ursula and Cruella at the diner. She moved over to their table and talked them into letting her join them, explaining that she was bored with her life and hoped to get in on whatever they were involved in, just like old times. The trio knew that Regina would have to prove herself to them before they could trust her again.

Maleficent smiled at Regina darkly, she clearly missed what they used to do together, getting into all kinds of mischief and she hoped that Regina was still the same girl she used to know. There was so much she wanted to share with her. So much she needed to tell her, but she would need to wait until the time was right. She wanted so much to be able to trust Regina again. She also knew her old friend could help her to get what she needed based on what Gold told her when he first brought her back. But first, she needed to know that Regina was on her side before she could make any sort of revelation to her. She needed to see whether or not she could trust Regina again. After a while, she bought them two shots of tequilas and handed her one. "Are you still a bad girl Regina?" She asked.

Regina looked at her darkly and took the shot, swallowing it. "The worst." She looked at Maleficent. Hoping her old friend would believe it. She would do whatever it took to reassure them that she had not gone soft like they had thought. She wanted them to believe she was one of them, if not badder than they were.

Maleficent smiled at the mayor. "Ready to create chaos and destruction like old times darling?" She wanted to see if Regina could rise up to the occasion, to be the Evil Queen she once knew. Cruella and Ursula smiled, when Regina joined them, showing them that she was game. Soon, Cruella drove them off and they caused trouble, blowing up property and destroying the Sheriff's car. They kept testing Regina, looking for any sign of weakness that would show them that she couldn't be trusted. But Regina surprised them when she'd gotten involved in the fun of destroying things, knowing that Regina was supposed to be the Mayor of Storybrooke. Maleficent had turned into a dragon and blown up David's car… THAT was on purpose. She needed to vent somehow and blowing up his car made her feel just a teeny bit better. Regina had then used fireballs to destroy other pieces of property. Mal had gotten a kick out of that.

Of course while this was all happening, Emma had received a call from David and Mary Margaret. They'd informed their daughter that David's car had been destroyed completely, burnt beyond repair. Emma had gone out there to check out the damages that the Queens of Darkness left in their wake. She knew it would cost money to be replaced, but at the same time, she also knew that Regina would need to pay for the damaged properties out of the budget they had for something like this. A part of her knew what happened even though Regina had not told her what to expect. But she was going to play along with what was happening and play dumb, hoping that Regina knew what she was doing. Of course Mary Margaret was so quick to judge Regina without knowing what was really going on. Emma rolled her eyes and glared at the dark haired woman standing there acting so high and mighty. She was still upset that her parents would not tell her what had happened with Maleficent in the past. She sighed, "Don't worry, we will see to it that you get a new car as soon as we can David. I will take care of this." She had tried to get them to open up to her and tell her the truth, but they were still lying. Especially Mary Margaret.

###############

After having so much fun getting away with what they did, the trio brought Regina to the cabin, and when they arrived, Regina was not surprised to see that Gold was back in town. It was more of a Gotcha! moment. But nobody needed to know what Regina was thinking at the time. Of course Gold reacted badly to Regina's presence, thinking that the good Mayor was going to foil their plans. Regina had to do her best to assure him that she wasn't going to stop them from doing what needed to be done. In order to appease Gold, Regina had agreed to go out with Maleficent to kidnap Pinocchio and bring him back to the cabin. Regina agreed, knowing it was the only way she would be able to convince them that she was on their side. When Regina and Maleficent arrived at their destination, the Mayor did what she could to assure Geppetto that she would make sure no harm came to his boy. She did this without Maleficent knowing what she really did. Maleficent waited outside for Regina.

The dragon had her suspicions, but didn't confront Regina with them right away. Before they'd arrived at the cabin, Maleficent turned to look at the sleeping boy in the backseat of Cruella's car and looked at Regina. "Pull over." She directed her to turn at the next road.

Regina looked at her old friend, surprise on her face. "What? Why?" She'd hoped that the older woman was not about to catch on to what really happened back at Geppetto's place.

"Relax Regina. Just do it. Pull over. We need to have a talk." The older woman replied, getting very serious.

Regina did what she was told and parked the car before she looked over at the dragon. "What's going on? Do we really have time for a chat before they start looking for us?" She asked.

Maleficent smiled knowingly as she turned to look at her old friend. "You don't fool me darling. You're playing with fire. I know what you are really up to, Regina. You may have been evil once upon a time, but that spark just isn't there anymore."

Regina looked at Maleficent. "How did… No. I will not explain myself to you. You're up to something and it involves Snow White doesn't it? What happened between you two anyway?" She was putting the question out there. What did she have to lose now that Maleficent clearly knew what Regina was up to? She had made a promise to Emma and she had every intention of keeping her promise. No matter what.

The Queen of Darkness chuckled then. She was amused. "Why don't you ask HER? She knows very well why I want to make her suffer." She smirked darkly.

Regina licked her lips, remembering what it felt like wanting to do the same thing to Snow White not so long ago. "We tried to get her to tell us what happened. But she's too afraid to say anything to us about what she did to you. We do know she's keeping a big secret from us."

"We? Am I to assume you're talking about you and Emma? Snow White hasn't told her anything yet?" The dragon smiled widely as the wheels started turning in her head. She couldn't wait to tell Emma the whole truth of what happened.

Regina frowned, seeing the look on Mal's face. Something wasn't right here. She was most certainly up to something. "What do you know about Emma? What hasn't Snow said that Emma needs to know?" She asked warily.

The older woman laughed softly. "Snow White has absolutely no idea that her actions have very serious consequences. But because of what she has done, she is going to be paying a very high price. I will make sure she pays very dearly. She thinks she got away with it, but because she knows I'm back, she is running scared. I'm not surprised that the bitch is keeping secrets from Emma." She smirked darkly. She knew it was very obvious that Snow White's absolute fear was the potential of Emma learning the truth of what happened.

Regina knew Maleficent was dancing around the truth right now, she was stringing her along. "What secrets Mal? What does Emma have to do with this? She doesn't know what her mother did… Whatever it is, you cannot hold that against her. I mean I know she killed you before. I just hope you're not going to..."

Maleficent smiled. She could see that Regina cared about Emma. She shook her head and lifted her hand to stop Regina from finishing the sentence. "I'm not going to hurt Emma or the son you two share. If that's what you're worried about. That's the last thing I would ever want to do. They are not responsible for Snow White's actions. Emma and her son are as much victims in this as I am. Let's get going. We need to get back to the cabin before they send out a search party." Maleficent smiled, indicating that the conversation was over for now. She didn't want to give away too much before she had the chance to do something about it.

Regina was flabbergasted by what Maleficent said to her. It left her with more questions than answers. But she needed to know. "How do you know about Henry? What's going on?" She asked as she began driving again.

"Tomorrow, I plan to talk with Emma. I'm going to tell her everything her 'mother' did. You will need to be there for Emma and your son. Because what I have to say is going to really destroy Snow White and her idiot. It's going to unfortunately turn Emma's life upside down." Maleficent sighed. "It's going to hurt her. And it's all Snow's fault. I'm sorry Regina. But this needs to be done. The truth needs to come out. That truth is really going to hurt them." She stopped talking as they finally arrived at the cabin.

Regina's mind was racing overtime as she processed everything her old friend shared with her. She had seen the look in her eyes and knew with great relief that Henry and Emma would not be harmed by Maleficent. Not intentionally. She knew that she would need to call Emma soon and let her know what she found out and make arrangements so Maleficent could have that conversation with Emma. Regina would be there for Emma through whatever the dragon had to share. She had a nagging feeling it was going to be bad. Whatever Maleficent had to share with her best friend was huge. It sounded like it was going to change Emma's life, and it was going to destroy the Charmings in the process. Regina had started to be friends with them and now, she wasn't sure how she would be able to handle seeing this happen. But whatever happened, she would be there for Emma and Henry, no matter what. She carried Pinocchio inside and the others were surprised, yet happy that Regina had carried out the kidnapping without incident.

They tried to get the information they'd needed from Pinocchio, but it wasn't getting them anywhere close to what they needed, so they tried to age him to his older form of August. They were in awe of how August could transform into a wooden man and found that pretty amusing. Well, Maleficent did. She'd thought it was very fun to watch. August was not going to forget the faces of his tormentors. And true to Regina's promise to Geppetto, she had made sure he wasn't harmed. He'd come pretty close a couple of times, but Regina had managed to protect him as much as she could until Gold finally got somewhere and unfortunately, put someone close to Regina's heart in danger. It was time to contact Emma without letting Gold or the others know what she was doing. The only one who seemed privy to what Regina was doing, was Maleficent. The Mayor felt like she could trust the Dragon not to let any harm come to Henry or to Emma. Regina took matters into her hands and was able to send a message to Emma through Mary Margaret whom Emma was still trying to be civil with, despite the constant arguing they'd been having earlier.

After getting Regina's message, Emma was having a hard time being around Mary Margaret who was proving to be very difficult. She still refused to let Emma help her after she'd tried to get her to tell her the truth yet again. Emma felt like she was going to explode. Mary Margaret was still refusing to budge. At least they had been almost civil up until that point. The blonde groaned in frustration as she stormed off. She felt helpless and not just with the situation with her parents, but with the fact her son was in danger now. Her parents were no help at all. Mary Margaret was now upset that Emma and Regina would not let Henry see them or visit with them until the whole situation was taken care of.

"We need to tell Emma." David couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't let his wife keep up with her charades. When his wife began protesting, he stopped her. "Well, what do you prefer? Emma hearing about it from us or from someone else? How do you think she would feel if we kept this from her and let Maleficent destroy this new relationship we are working to build with Emma?" He pointed out.

Mary Margaret finally nodded. "Can't we just wait a little longer? Let me figure out what to say to Emma. Just not today. I promise, we will talk to her maybe tomorrow." She wanted to sleep on it in order to work up the courage she needed in order to tell Emma everything.

David sighed and nodded. "Alright. Tomorrow we'll tell her." He agreed. They headed back to town, trying to catch up with Emma.

###############

Regina paired up with Maleficent again while Cruella and Ursula left together. Gold went to do his thing. Regina looked at her friend when they were finally alone. "We can't let the others get to Henry. It was time for me to get ahold of Emma. I was able to warn her about Gold's intent…"

Maleficent looked at the brunette and nodded. "I agree. We need to protect the boy. I'm not so sure tomorrow can wait. I need to talk to Emma, the sooner, the better. It's time."

Regina looked at Mal. "I can't help but wonder what the whole story is... why you are so invested in talking with Emma. You clearly have something important to tell her." She called Emma. It was time to get the dragon and the savior together to sit down and have a very important conversation. There was no point in delaying the inevitable.

Emma heard her phone and answered, "Yeah, Emma here… Regina? Are you okay? What? Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes." She hung up and saw her parents as they tried to get her attention. She sighed and rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the mood to deal with them right now. They'd put her in a very lousy mood. "I don't have time for this. I'm going to meet Regina at Granny's."

They nodded. "We'll join you. Maybe grab something to eat." They moved to follow their daughter. Emma had rolled her eyes again as they headed that way.

By the time they'd arrived, Regina was already sitting there with Maleficent, waiting for Emma to join them. The younger blonde was surprised to see who Regina was there with. She moved toward the booth they were seated at. "What is she doing here?" She eyed Maleficent. She was curious about why they were there together. She thought maybe Regina was still undercover.

Regina smiled at her friend. "It's okay Emma, actually, Maleficent just wanted a chance to talk with you… said it was very important." she moved so Emma could sit next to her.

Emma saw the way Maleficent smiled at her. She nodded and started to move to sit next to Regina.

The Charmings became visibly shaken when they saw that Maleficent was there, wanting to talk with Emma, no less. Mary Margaret put her hand on Emma's arm, stopping her from sitting with them. Her mother shook her head, eyes wide open with panic. "No Emma. Let's get out of here. You don't want to talk with her. You can't trust what she says. She's a villain." She glared at the older blonde as she tried to pull Emma away.

Maleficent smirked at the petite woman clutching at Emma. She was right. Mary Margaret did not want Emma knowing the part she played in what happened that day she gave birth. This was her worst nightmare coming alive right now and that pleased Maleficent to no end. "So you still haven't told Emma the truth about the part you and your shepherd played in taking my dau…"

"No! Stop talking! Don't say it!" Mary Margaret snapped, beginning to panic, digging her fingers into Emma's arms.

"Mary Margaret. Stop." David replied. He knew his wife was making things worse for them. They could no longer keep lying to their daughter or to themselves. He knew there was no way out of what they did all these years ago. This was it. The truth would come out and there was no stopping it.

Emma removed Mary Margaret's hands from her arms and looked at her. "I asked you for your honesty when you first told me about your encounter with Maleficent and her friends. But you refused to tell me the truth. That's why I'm very interested in hearing what Maleficent has to say. If you're not going to tell me, then I am going to find out for myself." She moved and sat down next to Regina, sitting across from Maleficent. She could see that the older blonde was extremely happy to see she had decided to hear her out.

"No please! Emma! You can't trust her!" Mary Margaret cried out loudly.

Emma turned to look at her. "And I can't trust you right now." She deadpanned, "I gave you plenty of time to tell me the truth. You had your chance and you didn't take it. Now I want to hear what Maleficent has to tell me." She turned to look at her. Maleficent now had Emma's undivided attention.

Mary Margaret began protesting loudly until Regina flicked her wrist and took her voice away, silencing her. The Mayor was tired of hearing Mary Margaret's voice and was very curious to hear what her old friend had to say.

Maleficent smiled darkly. "Thank you Regina. I was this close to…" She chuckled, letting the words hang as she watched the Charmings move to another table. She looked at Emma. "First of all, I just want to say I'm sorry because I know what I'm about to share with you will turn your life upside down. I only just found out some interesting things that were revealed to me. And if you do not believe me, I have witnesses ready to back up what I have to tell you because they were there when it all happened. Those Charmings are not who you think they are." She began. "This happened before you were born. Before the curse changed our lives."

Regina sat up at the mention of the curse, realizing that Maleficent had a huge story to tell them. "What happened Mal? You mentioned the curse… I always wondered why it was so easy for me to steal that curse from you…"

Maleficent gave Regina a dark look to remind her that she had a story to share. It was her turn to talk and she didn't like being interrupted. "Because I was pregnant." She smirked at the look of surprise on Regina's face.

"You had a baby?" Emma asked the older blonde.

Maleficent looked at the younger blonde with a gentle smile and nodded. "For so long, I thought I'd lost my daughter for good because your so called parents stole her from me." She heard them gasp in surprise. "Hold on, there's more to this story. So much more." She saw and heard Mary Margaret trying to get up as David refused to budge. David had a look of guilt on his face, but Mary Margaret was trying to talk, failing to do so, thanks to what Regina did. Maleficent gave them a cold dark look.

Emma turned to look at them, a glare on her face. She couldn't understand why they would take her daughter like that. "Please continue. I want to hear the whole story. Don't leave anything out. Just remember, don't try to lie to me. I always know when someone is lying." Just like when her parents had been lying to her. She thought to herself.

Maleficent smiled knowingly. She wasn't surprised by this revelation. "So do I darling. Nothing gets past me either." She winked at the younger blonde. "Cruella and Ursula were there outside the cave, keeping watch over us as I gave birth to my daughter's egg. I was temporarily weak after giving birth so my defenses were down. The Charmings knew I was pregnant because I had seen Snow White was also pregnant. I'd spoken with her before about our pregnancies. Anyways, I gave birth and not long afterwards, they trespassed and came into my lair as I lay there in dragon form. She grabbed my daughter's egg. They had yet to hatch." Maleficent was starting to get emotional and angry at this point of the story.

Regina gasped. How dare she? Even she knew better than to do something like that. She looked over at the Charmings, shocked by their actions.

Emma had a dark look in her eyes as she felt coldness spread through her. As a mother herself, she knew it would have been a nightmare to have your child snatched away like that. She found herself reaching out and taking a hold of Maleficent's hand. It was very similar to how she'd felt when she had to give her son up for adoption. She wondered how many children she had. She assumed from the 'they' that there were more. "What happened next?" She whispered, her heart going out to her.

Maleficent gave a small sob at the contact she got from Emma. She looked at the younger blonde and could see the compassion and empathy on her face. She held her hand, knowing she had so much more she wanted to share with her. "I begged her, mother to mother not to take them from me. I begged for mercy. But she called me a monster. She called my daughter a monster. What kind of a mother is she that she could do that to an innocent child?" A tear finally broke free and made its way down her cheek.

Emma's heart broke for Maleficent as she struggled to understand how they could do that to her. She turned to look at the Charmings. "How dare you?! How in the fucking hell could you do this to them?!"

"I'm so sorry." David hung his head. "We never meant for that to happen. The apprentice promised that we could bring her baby back to her. But he created a portal and before we knew it…"

Emma snapped as she growled. She didn't want to hear his excuses. "No! What the hell did you do?! Why did you involve the Apprentice?! What the hell are you not fucking telling me?!"

Regina allowed Mary Margaret to have her voice back. A part of her wanted to strangle them.

"Because we needed to! You had darkness inside you and we needed a vessel… A place to put your darkness inside her baby…" Mary Margaret tried to justify their actions.

Emma lost it then as she slammed her hands on the table, causing Regina to jump in surprise. "You...you did what?!" She snarled as she bristled visibly. Everyone in the diner went quiet as they watched what was happening. "My darkness? What the fuck?!" Her eyes flashed dangerously as fury began to build up inside her. The lights began to flash. Several light bulbs burst, sending sparks flying. She began to shake as she tried to regain control of her emotions which were all over the place right now.

The Charmings gasped in surprise at what was happening. What was happening? They gulped as they tried to explain further. "We had visions. Your father saw you as a baby, but I saw you as a teenager. You were dark. You were angry and you ripped my heart out of my chest! I didn't want you to be evil. To be dark." Mary Margaret tried to explain. "We needed to get the darkness out of you and the Apprentice told us how we could… we needed a vessel… The egg... Rumplestiltskin also said that you were supposed to be the savior but…"

"I also knew about your potential to be dark, Emma." Maleficent replied. "I tried to work together with your parents to form an alliance with them. I wanted to help them… But they betrayed me. It wasn't until after I thought I lost my daughter, until after Rumplestiltskin brought me back, that he revealed other things to me. He told me what happened before and after they put your darkness in my daughter. He reminded me of something they ignored. What happens when you use dark magic." She looked at Regina. "Dark magic doesn't affect me the way it affects those who have no training in the dark arts. You know what Rumple always says about magic."

Regina nodded. "All magic comes with a price."

Maleficent smiled darkly. "They didn't think about the consequences of putting Emma's darkness inside my daughter. The price of what they did to us. They think they got away with what they did. But they didn't. Had they not resorted to getting the Apprentice involved and not put Emma's darkness inside her, things would have been very different."

"What are you talking about?" The Charmings whispered.

Maleficent grinned, feeling so wicked and smug as she prepared to give them a blow that would change their lives completely. She almost cackled.

"Maleficent?" Emma turned to look at the older blonde who had taken ahold of her hand again as she looked at Emma, a dark smile on her face. It was very eerie, almost as if time was starting to move slower and Emma began to feel dizzy as she looked into her eyes, eyes that looked very much like her own.


	3. Chapter 3

The Dragon's Secret

Chapter 3

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination.

There was complete silence in the diner as everyone watched and waited, to hear what else Maleficent had to say. They were holding their breath. Ruby stood there with her Granny, both were in complete shock from what they had heard so far. They couldn't begin to fathom why the Charmings would do something like that… Especially to a dragon. Stealing an egg was very serious offense. That was a very foolish action to take and very unforgivable.

Maleficent chuckled darkly, never taking her eyes off Emma. "After what I share with you, my darling Emma, those Charmings are not the only ones who will pay for what they did to us. Rumplestiltskin also played a key role in all of this. All his talk of you being the savior and how you really came to be, darkness and all... I wanted to kill him right then and there when he revealed to me who you really are..." Emma looked at the dragon, surprise in her eyes as she wondered what Maleficent was saying. She saw the way Maleficent was looking at her. Was that pride or was that love she saw in her eyes? She couldn't be sure. She continued listening without interruption, letting the dragon tell her everything. Maleficent continued, "But right now, I'm biding my time with them. When the time comes, we will deal with each and every one of them, together. I want to make all of them suffer, to make them feel the pain I felt when I found out the whole truth. You see, Snow White in the Enchanted Forest is barren. She couldn't have a child of her own then. Not until she was brought here by the curse and had taken up a new identity of Mary Margaret. As soon as magic was released here, thanks to Rumplestiltskin, she was able to have Neal with her Prince Charming. She was no longer barren then." She smirked darkly.

Emma's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach when she heard what Maleficent was saying. She felt nauseous and the color drained from her face. "What…what are you saying?" It almost sounded like she was saying that Mary Margaret or Snow couldn't possibly have been her mother? What was going on? Why had this happened? Nothing was making any sense to her. There was clearly so much more to the story. Emma looked from the Charmings and back to Maleficent as she digested this bit of information. Before she could get a word in, the Charmings beat her to it.

"No! That's not true! I gave birth to Emma! You're lying!" Mary Margaret shouted, glaring daggers at the dragon. She looked like she was ready to leap out and attack her.

Maleficent chuckled as she continued talking, clearly not finished. "You may have given birth to Emma. But she isn't yours. Rumple set all of this into motion, controlling when and how the savior of this curse would be born. He knew exactly who Emma was meant to be, and he took away some of her powers and concealed some of them so no one would really know the truth about Emma. When you put her darkness inside my other daughter, you took away her right to be who she was meant to be and gave Rumple the means he needed to mold Emma into something else entirely. Her darkness wasn't taken completely out, it never was. It was always meant to be a part of her. It was up to her to decide what she wanted to do with her life. Not to be made into what you expected her to be. And now because of Rumple's interference as well as yours, Emma and Lily grew up not knowing who they really were, sisters in every sense of the word. Rumple stole Emma from where she should have been born with her twin sister, Lily and put her inside you, letting you believe you would be able to have a child. A baby that never connected with you and never belonged to you!" She scoffed, glaring darkly at them. "You're going to pay for being the cause of my daughters being taken from me. Mine! You. Stole. Them. From. Me!" She looked like she wanted to devour them on the spot. Her eyes glowed neon green.

The Charmings were upset and crying, refusing to believe a word that Maleficent was saying. They denied it all vehemently not wanting to believe that Emma wasn't their daughter. They weren't having any of it. "You're lying! You're making all of this up. It's ridiculous and impossible this notion you have…" They started arguing with Maleficent who sat there calmly, having finished telling her story. She watched her daughter's face as she digested everything she'd shared with her. She could see the range of emotions on her face and wanted so very badly to take Emma into her arms and to comfort her.

Regina was completely floored, taken by surprise. She had not expected for it to get this bad. It was quite a huge bombshell that Maleficent dropped on them. She turned to look at Emma, moving closer to her and wanting to be there for her, knowing that this all had to be too much for her friend. "Emma? Are you okay?" She reached out and put her hand on top of Emma's.

Emma sat there in shock, feeling completely overwhelmed by everything she'd heard. It was going to take her a while to process all of it and to figure out what she wanted to do about it. She felt numb, and her hands shook. But there was one thing that stuck out and she couldn't ignore it. She finally looked at Maleficent. "Lily?" She whispered hoarsely. "What's her last name?" She asked stiffly. She completely ignored the Charmings who were trying to get her attention.

Maleficent looked at Emma, concernedly. "Lilith Page. Why? You do know something don't you?" She asked with a whisper.

Emma stood up and ran out of the diner, running past Killian who had just arrived there not so long ago.

Regina looked at Maleficent as she stood up to go after the other blonde. "I'll go check on Emma." She put her hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry for what you went through. Just give Emma some time. It's a lot for her to take in." She gave her a reassuring smile. She then went after Emma, only to be stopped by Killian.

"I've got this love. Let me go after her." The pirate then made a move to follow her.

"Back off Pirate! It's not your place." She knew Killian was not there for the whole talk that Maleficent had with Emma. He had no way of knowing what happened so he would not be able to understand what was going on with Emma. She was and she felt she understood the situation better than he did. She never liked Killian, but this was a sensitive situation. She sighed deeply and tried to remain calm. "Let me go to her. If she needs you, she will find you herself okay?"

Killian nodded. "Alright." He let her go. A part of him wished he could be there for his lady. But maybe that was what Emma needed, another lady to help her through whatever happened. Even if that lady happened to be the Evil Queen. He eyed the Charmings, wondering what had happened to get them so upset. He then looked at Maleficent, wondering what that bitch did to his friends. He could see the way the older blonde was gloating at the Charmings as if she had won a fight.

Regina found Emma scanning through some old newspapers and it looked like Emma had found what she was looking for. "Are you okay Emma? Why did you run out like that?" She asked and then looked at the article Emma was glued to. "You found her? Is that Lily?"

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat as she nodded. "I knew her. When we were kids, she was my best friend. Probably the only friend I ever had." She whispered. Her eyes were glassy and she clenched her jaw, feeling emotions bubbling up inside her. Her hands clenched into fists.

Regina could see the telltale signs that Emma was getting angry. She couldn't blame her for what she was feeling. She sat down next to her. "Tell me about your sister. How did you two meet?"

The moment Regina said that word, sister... it woke something inside Emma and she couldn't hold back her feelings. They all came out into the open. She felt like she wanted to scream and lash out. She wanted to break something. Angry tears fell down her cheeks as her face became distorted with pure rage. She was literally shaking with barely suppressed fury. Suddenly, things began to explode around them, the computer monitors exploded, lights burst, windows cracked, flames began to catch, chairs and other things moved and crashed onto the floor.

Regina gasped, never having seen Emma so angry like this before. She moved and wrapped her arms around Emma's shoulders, pulling her into a hug. She had a feeling that Emma needed this from her more than anything right now.

The moment she felt Regina wrap her arms around her, Emma collapsed into her arms, letting go of her chaotic emotions as she sobbed into her shoulder.

It broke Regina's heart to see Emma like this. She waved her hand and put out the fires before it got worse. And she rocked Emma in her arms, caressing her head and rubbing circles on her back. The only other person she did this with before was Henry. But now Emma needed her and she wasn't going anywhere as long as Henry's mother needed her.

It was a long while before Emma finally got her breath back and had calmed down. She felt completely exhausted and still shaken by what happened. She sniffled and took a deep breath, grateful when Regina handed her a tissue. She began wiping the tears out of her eyes as she looked at Regina. She saw the mess she'd made on her blouse. It was soaked with her tears. "I... I'm sorry." She took a look around, sighing at the damage she caused. Her shoulders slumped. Things like that always happened every time she got upset or angry. "I'm so sorry! I..."

"Don't worry about it Emma. It's okay. Really, I didn't mind. You needed this. I was just happy to be here when you needed a friend, a shoulder to cry on." Regina smiled assuredly at her. She saw what Emma was looking at. "They can be replaced. You've been through the wringer today. That's a lot to take in." She took Emma's hand into her own. "Fate can be a bitch. So…" She sighed deeply. She wanted to knock Snow White's face off her shoulders for what they did to Emma, Lily and Maleficent. She still couldn't believe Emma was actually Maleficent's daughter. But it all made so much sense now.

Emma nodded. "Yeah. Just when I thought my life was starting to run smoothly… I never thought it'd explode in my face literally. I feel…" She tried to find the right word.

"Betrayed?" Regina offered. "Pissed?" She nodded, understanding these feelings all too well.

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, like my whole life was just one big fat fuckling lie! Of course I'm pissed! Everyone kept telling me I'm supposed to be this flipping savior! I'm supposed to do this and do that, expected to play the part… Emma Swan to the rescue." Emma scoffed, feeling bitter. "Rumplestiltskin wanted me to be his fucking savior and he wanted me to play into whatever plans he has for me…" She shook her head. She gave a harsh laugh. "It's ironic really. My life was never easy. Being thrown into one foster home after another, never having any stability. Never having a family to call my own. Getting kicked out a couple times a year in between different foster homes. Only once in my life did I almost have a home. But that slipped away from me because I knew nobody was ever going to be ready for me. They didn't want me. They called me a freak because sometimes things happened around me that they couldn't handle. I mean… Look at what I did to this place." She swept her hands around, indicating what she just did when she got angry. "Things like that happened to me a lot when I was growing up. They freaked out big time. Sometimes I would run away, I had to in order to protect myself. I learned to survive, sometimes I shoplifted. Stealing food so I wouldn't starve."

Emma sighed heavily before she looked at Regina, seeing the Mayor sitting there with tears falling from her eyes. Emma gave her a small smile, handing her a tissue as she squeezed her hand gently. "That's how I met Lily." She shook her head, trying to wrap her head around the fact that Lily was her sister. "We met when I stole some pop tarts. She had planned to steal some things too with a credit card she swiped." She chuckled. "She saved my neck and helped to cover for me and we ran out of there. A man chased us and Lily claimed he was with social services. We took off and hid from him. We just connected. It was like fate. We were best friends, called each other sisters for life." She had a wistful smile on her face.

"What happened?" Regina asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes, she knew Emma needed to get everything off her chest.

Emma sighed before she started talking again. "We got to know one another. I told her about my life in the foster system. She claimed that she was a part of the same system as me. We ran away together after the next time, after stealing more food and items. We broke into a house where we watched tv and ate our junk food, we stole a camera and made a little video of us, promising to be friends forever, sisters for life. Promising to be there for each other." Emma shook her head, remorse on her face.

"It didn't happen the way we planned. We got caught and the police was involved. The same man who chased Lily earlier showed up. Turned out he wasn't even with social services. He was actually her adopted father. She lied to me. She claimed that there was a reason why she lied to me the first time so I decided to give her another chance. She gave me her phone number so we could keep in touch. I ended up being kicked out of yet another foster home. I was put in juvenile for a short time until I was then placed with another family. Things were going well at first even though they were pretty strict. And then Lily found me again. Or rather, I found her hiding in our garage. She'd run away from home and had gotten in trouble with the law, running around with bank robbers. She had not wanted that kind of life for herself and begged me to let her hide there. She had broken up with her boyfriend who was one of the bank robbers. So when my foster parents found us in the garage, we came up with a story about how we knew each other. Yeah, we lied. I wasn't about to let Lily be taken away again because she needed me. We needed each other. Together, we were happy and life was better with her there. We went camping with my family and life was good for a few weeks until Lily asked me to break into her house so I could get her necklace for her. I did it for her, leaving her alone there. When I got back, my foster parents were furious. Lily had stolen their money and a few things, planning to take off." Emma sighed.

"That was the last straw for me. My foster family found out that we'd lied to them about how we knew each other. That was how they knew that I also had a background in shoplifting. I'd been in juvenile and in jail before. They said they didn't want anything to do with me anymore and they were letting me go. I was so mad at Lily for putting me through that again. I threw the necklace at her and told her I wanted nothing to do with her anymore, that I wanted her out of my life." Emma sighed heavily. "If I had known she was my sister, I would never have turned my back on her. I would have totally fucked the foster system and taken her and run away with her. All I ever wanted, all I ever needed was a family to call my own. Had I known…" she paused, looking down at her lap.

"Emma." A broken voice sounded behind her.

Emma looked up, seeing Maleficent standing there behind them. She saw the look in her eyes. She'd been crying. Her cheeks were wet with tears. "How much did you hear?" She whispered.

Maleficent gave her a small smile. "Everything from Fate being a bitch." She admitted. Emma gave her a tissue.

Emma realized something then. She'd never been able to feel connected with Mary Margaret before. She'd never once connected with any of her foster families. She'd come close to connecting with one, but not enough for her to stick around at the time. The only one that she ever truly connected with was Lily, and now she knew why. She stood up and her lower lip trembled as she moved into Maleficent's arms. She sighed deeply, feeling how Maleficent pulled her closer, not wanting to let go of her ever again. They held each other tightly for a while. It felt so right, now Emma knew exactly what she'd been missing when she was with Mary Margaret before. The bond a mother shared with her daughter and vice versa.

Regina smiled, watching Maleficent with her daughter. She could see how much her old friend loved her daughter. She was so glad to have been able to witness this special moment in their lives. After hearing Emma's story, she knew how much this meant to Henry's blonde mother. Now it all made so much sense why Maleficent was never going to hurt them. Life was never going to be the same again for Emma, herself and their family... Regina blinked when she realized what she was thinking about. She shook her head knowing it wasn't the right time to be thinking of things like that. She'd surprised herself when she had thought that way. No. She had Robin. He was supposed to be her soulmate right? But then she remembered that he had chosen Marian and had left with her so it didn't really count anymore. She realized her feelings for Robin had changed. She'd fallen out of love with him. What could she do about it? Besides Emma had the Pirate in her life. So… When did her feelings change for Emma? Why was she feeling so protective of the blonde? Was it because of what Emma shared with her? Besides the obvious fact that they shared a son. She sighed as she tried to push her thoughts to the back of her mind.

Maleficent smiled as she wiped Emma's tears away and kissed her cheeks lovingly. "You're so beautiful baby. I love you. And I promise you that we will take care of this together as a family."

Emma smiled, nodding. "I love you mom. I still feel so angry with what they did to us. But I want to find Lily and bring her home before we do anything else." There was no way she would forgive the Charmings for the crimes done to her family. She wanted them to pay a hundredfold for what happened. A thousandfold even. She was that pissed off. Under different circumstances, she would have been against retaliation but considering the situation at hand, it was a very different matter altogether. People had played god with their lives for far too long. Enough was enough. She wanted to rip them apart with her bare hands.

Maleficent had a knowing smile on her face. "I want that too darling. I'm so happy to have you back, my beautiful daughter." She murmured. She looked around the room seeing the damages that took place earlier. "You did this?" She smiled, feeling pride bubble up inside her chest.

Emma laughed. She couldn't help it, seeing the look on her mother's face. "Yeah. I would have done worse had Regina not stopped me. I was so pissed."

"It certainly surprised me." Regina smiled. "I didn't know you had it in you. Remind me not to get on your bad side Emma." She chuckled.

Maleficent smiled darkly. "Well, you're my daughter. We will make sure Rumplestiltskin gives you back everything he took from you. And then we will take care of him. But yes first, we need to bring Lily home."

Emma's stomach rumbled, reminding her that she'd missed a meal. All that emotional turmoil and the reunion with her mother had left her energy depleted and she needed to eat to get her energy back. "I need to call Granny and see if she still has Henry. Maybe we can get something to eat."

Regina and Maleficent nodded. "That's a good idea darling." She was looking forward to meeting her grandson. She smiled, loving the fact she was a grandmother. She couldn't wait to spoil him rotten.

Regina took out her phone. "Let me call them." She made a quick call before they left in smoke and arrived at the diner. A few people had left, but the majority of them were still there.

Emma walked back into the diner, seeing Hook there. Killian looked at Emma. "You alright love?" He asked, caressing her cheek. Emma nodded, allowing him to hug her. When he tried to kiss her, she turned away. She just wasn't in the mood.

Killian noticed there was something different about Emma. He figured she was still upset with whatever happened earlier. He decided not to press the matter and to let it go for now. "Alright. We'll talk later when you're in a better mood aye?"

Emma nodded. "Thanks." When he left, she moved to join Regina and Maleficent, smiling when Henry came over to them. Suddenly, she felt someone touching her arm. She turned to see who had touched her and stopped cold. It was Mary Margaret. Emma's eyes turned dark. "Dont. Touch. Me." She forced out coldly.

"Emma please! You can't believe that monster! I'm your mother and you're good. You don't want to be like her! She's not your mother! I gave birth to you. You're supposed to be the Savior remember!" Mary Margaret pleaded with her and tried to make her see reason.

"Mom, Ma… What's going on?" Henry asked.

Regina reached out to Henry and pulled him into her arms. "Things have changed. We will explain everything later." She promised.

Emma glared at Mary Margaret as she snapped. "You. Are. Not. My. Mother. I don't fucking care if you gave birth to me. You still threw me away. You didn't raise me. You played no part in me growing up. Rumple stole me from my real mother and put me inside you so you could just simply give birth to me so he could mold me into his perfect Savior." She spat. "I don't want to be the Savior. Not anymore. I broke the curse. That's it. Done. You stole MY sister from our mother. You called them monsters. You put my darkness inside my sister and cursed us to a life away from our mother. I know why we've never connected. Because a part of me knew I would never see you as my mother. I will NEVER forgive you for what you did. Never!"

Emma moved to stand next to Maleficent and shared a smile with her mother before she looked back at Mary Margaret. She saw how everyone was looking their way. She laughed sardonically. Already deciding what she wanted to say. "This is your precious Snow White… your supposed heroine. Your 'queen'." She gave a mocking curtsy. "This woman will never be my mother no matter what she thinks. I'm so glad for that fact. Finally. Because everything is so much clearer now that the truth has come out. Your Snow White is such a hypocrite. I hate hypocrites don't you? Thinking you heroes have it all made. That everything is set in stone. Good prevails over evil right? Heroes win, screw the villains. You get your happy ending they don't. Yay so sad, too bad right?" Emma scoffed. "You're pathetic if you believe that. It's a good thing I'm here right now. Maybe it's time for me to turn the tables around. Teach you all a thing or two and see how you like it." This Emma was royally pissed off and it showed.

"This isn't you Emma. I know you're upset. Maybe you just need some time to cool off and then we can get together and…" Mary Margaret tried again.

"I'm not interested. Don't you get it? Maleficent is MY mother. She's the only mother I have in my life. Technically, she gave birth to me. I just didn't hatch. You know why? Because Rumple used magic to get me out of that egg and inside you. That's just disgusting. It's no wonder I have so much rage inside me right now. So if I were you, I'd run along. You're not welcome here. That's what you get for lying to me. For stealing my sister and allowing the Apprentice and Rumplestiltskin to do this to us. Get out of here. I don't want to see your face anymore." She completely shut her out as she joined her family.

Granny moved up to the Charmings. "You better leave." She didn't like hearing what they'd done to Maleficent and Emma. Knowing what they had gone through had left a very sour taste in her mouth. "LEAVE NOW!" She motioned to the door as Ruby ushered them out. Disappointment in Ruby's eyes. She clearly didn't know Snow as well as she thought.

Henry was stunned. "Did she really do that to you ma?"

Emma sighed when she realized what her son heard. "Yeah, I'm sorry you had to see that. I couldn't keep it all inside. We will talk about this later, I promise kid." She ruffled his dark hair.

Cruella and Ursula walked over to their table. "Well, that was very entertaining." Cruella smiled.

"So, this is your daughter?" Ursula asked. "I like her." She said, looking at Emma appreciatively.


	4. Chapter 4

The Dragon's Secret

Chapter 4

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination.

Maleficent beamed, feeling so proud of Emma. "Yes she is. She makes me so very proud to be her mother." She truly loved how Emma had stood up for them. She then looked at the two of them. "And whose side are you on? Because if you go running to Rumple. You know I will hurt you real bad." She gave them a dark look, letting them know she meant business. She was serious and wanted to know where their loyalties lay.

Ursula laughed. "Down sister. After what your darling daughter just said, I am more than happy to be on your side. She's so lovely." She winked approvally at Emma. Oh yes she liked this one very much.

Cruella grinned as she got a drink of gin. "Hear! Hear! Us girls need to stick together now." She chuckled at Emma. "Let me buy you a drink sweet cheeks." She looked over at Ruby as they ordered their food and drinks. "Bring Emma her favorite poison, I'm buying." She was in the mood to drink and to celebrate with her newest favorite person.

Regina smiled. "Good because I don't want to waste my fireballs on the likes of you two. There's no way in hell we will let any harm come to Henry, Emma or Lily. If anyone is going to be taking care of our Rumple situation. I think we can all agree on who gets first dibs." She smiled, sharing a look with Emma.

It was then, that Emma realized how much like the Evil Queen Regina was acting like. Emma smiled darkly, deciding that she was liking this side of Regina. Oh yes she most certainly did. She looked over at her mother who winked at her knowingly.

Ruby brought them some shots and a beer for Emma along with some wine for Regina. She also got Henry a Shirley Temple with a wink. She figured they deserved it after the day they had. Maleficent opted for some red wine.

Maleficent chuckled. "It's poetic justice. Especially since Rumple wanted Emma to be created a certain way. It would be such perfect payback since Emma had her darkness stolen from her. It's time she got it back." They clinked their drinks in agreement.

Henry was confused as he looked around at the company they were keeping. "I thought darkness was a bad thing."

"I got this." Emma smiled. "You need some darkness in you to balance out the goodness in you. Some people can be more good than they are bad. All children start out innocent. But they grow up, experience makes them who they are. They lose their naïveté or innocence if you want. It doesn't make you bad. Some people are more dark than they are good, and not everyone can handle that. They either get tougher and smarter or they get more stupid and go crazy because they cannot handle the darkness inside them. It all comes down to how you deal with it. Nothing is black and white. There are always grey areas in everything. Nothing is as it always seems. It's always wise to keep an open mind, but be smart about who you let into your life, and into your heart. Trust in your instincts to guide you in your life. And you'll be fine."

"I think I get it ma. But why do you need to get your darkness back? Won't that make you evil?" Henry asked.

Emma smiled at her son. It was a very valid question, one that needed to be addressed. "Evil isn't born. It's made." She looked at Regina as she said this, smiling at her. She continued, "I've always had some darkness inside me because it was always a part of me. Mary Margaret didn't like it that I had the potential to be dark. Her fear of the darkness is what caused this whole mess. And rather than letting me decide who I wanted to be as a person, she made that decision to get rid of my darkness and put it into another baby who was innocent to begin with. Your aunt Lily. She didn't ask to have my darkness forced inside her just as I didn't ask for Mary Margaret to take away a part of me so she could let others mold me into something I was never meant to be. They took away my choices. They took away Lily's innocence. The fact is because of who Lily and I were, growing up in this world was no easy feat for us. We had to grow up fast. Besides if we were truly evil, we wouldn't know how to love." She ruffled his hair. "You're our son and we love you. It doesn't matter what anyone else says, we are a family, that will never change. I think you probably will want to read your book again tonight it might reveal more things to you that will make more sense to you."

Henry nodded, trying to make sense of everything. "Are you going to bring Aunt Lily back?"

Emma nodded. "Yes I am. We leave tomorrow. The sooner we bring Lily back, the better it will be." She smiled, sharing a look with her mother. They were looking forward to reuniting with Lilith.

Regina smiled at Henry. "I think that's enough questions. I don't want you to think too much about all this and overwhelm yourself. Your mother is right, we love you and there is absolutely nothing we wouldn't do for you."

They ate their food, finally satisfying their hunger as they made conversation. They talked until Ruby came to take Henry back with her. Maleficent, Regina and Emma promised to stop by before they left so they could perform a protection spell around Henry, Granny's diner and bed and breakfast. They would take steps to ensure that Gold wouldn't be able to harm them. It was a very surreal experience for Granny and Ruby to see Maleficent there with the other Queens of Darkness, knowing all about their reputations. But they trusted Emma and they loved Henry. They had learned to trust Regina once it was clear that the Mayor had no intention of harming them anymore. With the protection over their businesses and Henry, they were more than happy to keep an eye on the boy for them.

Ruby on the other hand was still trying to wrap her mind around the facts that led to the fallout between Emma and Mary Margaret. For as long as she could remember, Snow White had always been her best friend. It was ironic considering that Regina and Snow White were always enemies. She remembered all the times Regina put her friend through hell and back. But ever since Emma came into their lives and broke the curse Regina herself placed on all of them, things had gradually begun to change for the better. She gave Emma credit for that. Unfortunately the whole bit with the Queens of Darkness and Rumplestiltskin's return to Storybrooke was still very unsettling. She was trying to understand why Snow White, a mother herself would do something so drastic to Maleficent. What mother would want to do something like kidnapping a baby from another mother? That was so wrong on so many levels. She'd basically put a huge target on her back. Just the mere fact of knowing what a bad idea it was to get on the dragon's bad side would be enough to not want to cross paths with her like that. So why did Snow do what she did? It just didn't make any sense. She'd heard the fights between Emma and Mary Margaret and was appalled by everything Maleficent said to Emma who ended up not being Snow White's daughter like they'd all thought. Instead, it turned out that she was Maleficent's daughter and to top it off, there was another missing daughter out there somewhere. Ruby sighed, deep in thought as she cleared the tables and prepared to wait on more of their customers.

Ursula sighed as she got off the phone and looked at the other Queens of Darkness. "That was Gold. He needs us back at the cabin."

Maleficent smiled darkly. "Alright. It's time to see what he wants." She looked at Emma. "Coming darling?" She wanted her daughter to join them.

"Is that really a good idea?" Regina asked. "What about the element of surprise?" She really didn't trust Gold.

Mal chuckled softly. "Darling who do you think told me all about Emma being my daughter? He showed me everything that happened with the Charmings and with the Apprentice. Besides we also need to figure out how to make that imp give back to my daughter what he took. Rumple has big plans for Emma. Maybe we should go along with what he plans until Emma can turn the tables around on him."

"What kind of plans does he have for me?" Emma asked. She wanted to be prepared and to know what she was getting herself into.

Her mother smiled as she caressed her face. "He wants you to turn dark. I suppose he must have a reason for it considering the fact Snow and the Apprentice stole your darkness in the first place."

Regina gasped. "But then why would he go to all the trouble of making sure Emma became the Savior in the first place?"

"There's one way to find out." Emma smiled. "Count me in ladies." She moved to join them.

"Are you sure Emma? Because once you start on that path, it will be hard to stay good." Regina warned her. She was speaking from experience. But at the same time, she was also curious to see how it would all turn out in the end. She also wanted to hear what Rumple would have to say for himself once he saw Emma was there with them too. She also just wanted to make sure Emma knew what she was getting herself into. She knew the choice was hers alone and would respect her decision. She didn't want there to be any regrets whatsoever.

"I'm not afraid. We need to do this if we hope to make him pay for his involvement in separating me from my mother and my sister. He is already a threat to our son Regina. So until I'm whole again, I will not be able to stop him." Emma pointed out. She wanted to keep their son safe no matter what. She was tired of people messing with her life and wanted to make sure she was whole again, the way she was meant to be. She'd grown up feeling like there was this huge chunk missing from her life, like she had been going through life, feeling incomplete and empty.

Maleficent smiled knowingly. "Regina, you know who I am and what I'm made of. I'm a Dragon. It's a part of me. I've never been human. Neither are my daughters. They are everything I am. Rumplestiltskin stole a huge part of Emma in order to make her his Savior. That pisses me off. And I doubt Emma is happy about that."

Regina smiled, remembering what Emma had said to her before Maleficent found them in that wrecked office. "No she isn't. I see your point very clearly. Let's go see what Gold wants."

Emma grinned, glad they got that out of the way as the five of them finally arrived at the cabin.

Mr. Gold was pacing back and forth as he waited for the Queens of Darkness to join him. When they arrived, he was surprised to see Emma there. "What's the savior doing here?" He was unsure of how he felt having her there just yet. He wasn't ready for this and hoped it was not going to blow up in his face.

Emma smirked, seeing how having her presence there made Gold uneasy. "And here I thought you knew absolutely everything there was to know about me."

Gold looked at Maleficent before he looked back at Emma. "She told you everything didn't she dearie?" He smiled as it finally hit him and he relaxed a bit.

Emma nodded. "She did."

"And what do you think about that?" Gold waved his hand, impatiently wanting more than anything to hear what Emma had thought about the whole thing.

There was a very dark glint in Emma's eyes as she looked at the dark one. "About what? Being the daughter of Maleficent, known for being a reputed Villain, the Queen of Darkness herself? Or being the savior for those Heroes living here in Storybrooke?" She watched Gold's reaction to that statement.

He grinned at her. "Either one dearie." He was certainly testing Emma to see which side she was rooting for. He had been waiting a long time for this moment.

Emma saw through him as she began to realize what his plan had been all along. The answer was in front of her. For him, it was all about power and acquiring as much of it for himself. She was reading between the lines. Oh she was very clever. It was what made her so good at her job. The life she'd led, growing up had made her very street smart, she was a very no nonsense type of person. He'd made her this way for a reason. But if she was expected to become dark as well, the powers she had as a savior with the added benefits of being dark would give her powers that far exceeded his. If she played into his hands, he would find a way to make her powers his. It all made so much sense to her now. Only she was not going to let him have this advantage over her. She would do whatever it took to prevent him from taking it from her.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself dearie? Don't keep us waiting."

Emma had a dark smile on her face. Regina was watching her carefully and knew that look on her face so very well. She'd seen it countless times before. It was the same look on her face that said she wasn't going to back down from a fight. She remembered it from all the times they used to fight over Henry. Clearly, Emma had figured him out and would do what it took to beat him at his game. She couldn't fight the knowing smirk that was forming on her face. She knew Emma so very well. She bit her lower lip, loving the look on Emma's face.

Emma looked at him and replied, "You'd really like to know wouldn't you? You think I would want to be the savior after finding out what Snow White did to my mother? To my sister? Why would I want to save her from my mother's wrath? Were you asking me if I would develop a conscience and try to protect Snow or Charming from all of you? Or would you prefer it if I gave in to the dark side and presented her head on a silver platter as a gift to Maleficent?" She looked at them, and laughed. "Honestly, I wouldn't care what happened to Snow White or her idiot. Because as far as I'm concerned, this savior is no more."

Gold took out a vial that contained a dark substance in it. It appeared to be inky black with swirls of dark red, crimson in color. Almost the color of blood. "Wonderful. If that is what you really want, I do believe this belongs to you, Emma."

"Is that what I think it is?" Regina asked as she shared a look with Maleficent.

Maleficent nodded and moved over to him. "Give it to me." She wanted to make sure it wasn't a trick. She wasn't going to let her daughter be fooled into drinking it if it turned out to be something different. She wanted to make sure it wasn't contaminated with something else entirely. She knew better than to trust someone like Gold, who always had an agenda, a plan to gain from everything. He wanted more power for himself.

Gold moved the vial out of the way. "No no no. I will give this to Emma if she will do something for me first."

Emma kept her eyes on Rumple. "Give it to my mother and we'll talk about your condition."

Gold smiled, impressed with how smart Emma was. He held out the vial and gave it to Maleficent.

The moment the dragon had it in her hand, Regina moved to help Maleficent and the two of them inspected the contents with their magic to make sure it wasn't tainted with anything else.

Emma looked at Gold. "What do you want me to do?" She asked him.

Gold looked at her. "I'm dying. I don't need much from you." He took out his heart and showed it to her. It was just a small lump, completely black, not smooth like it used to be. It looked like a lump of coal and just a weakly ticking mess. No longer pumping the way a normal heart would. The other women in the room saw for themselves just how much time he had left. He then put it back into his chest. "I want to live, to be here for Belle. I know she is angry with me and maybe I've run out of second chances with her. Help me and I will let you have what I took from you."

Emma saw her chance and she was going to take it. But at the same time, she wasn't foolish. "I'll see what I can do. I'm not promising anything to you." She took the vial from her mother and looked at the imp, she made sure he didn't leave any untraceable surprises in its contents and when her lying detector didn't go off, she knew that he didn't mess with it. Maleficent and Regina had found nothing wrong with it either. She smiled at them. "Bottoms up." She drank every last drop of the contents, feeling a change come over her as she digested everything that made her what she was supposed to be. She could feel the power coursing through her, filling her, merging with her and moving through her bloodstream. She felt the burn of fire inside her becoming a part of her once again. She gasped and then inhaled deeply as she doubled over and exhaled smoke after her knees met the floor. Her eyes glowed with crimson fire and she saw her veins glowing red as her magic and her essence once again became a part of her. She moaned, feeling the raw power of her dragon inside her. Once it was over and she stood up, her senses became much clearer, everything increased as did her awareness of everything around her. It was almost like being reborn. Once it was over, Emma felt her mother's arms envelope her. She leaned into her and saw and felt their dragons reuniting with one another, mother and daughter in every sense of the word. She could smell the dragon in her mother and smiled when Maleficent inhaled deeply, as they memorized each other.

"Oh Emma!" Her mother murmured, her voice laced with unconditional love. *I love you so much!*

Emma sighed happily, finally feeling whole. She knew once she found her sister, she would feel complete. Her eyes widened when she heard her mother speak telepathically with her. *I love you mama!* She put her head into the crook of her shoulder. Now that she was whole again, she felt like she was finally home.

Maleficent was ecstatic to be able to share in this pivotal experience with her daughter. This was a huge milestone in Emma's life and she felt euphoric holding her in her arms and communicating with her mentally. Everything else forgotten for a few minutes. When she finally stepped back, she smiled proudly at Emma. "How do you feel right now darling?"

Emma smiled, "Like I'm finally home." She said the first thing that came to mind. Now that the dragon was a part of her again, she felt whole.

Regina smiled, feeling and hearing the truth in what Emma said. She'd been amazed at what happened to her when she got her powers back. And she could feel it radiating from her. She was so looking forward to seeing what else the former savior was capable of and knew she was going to truly enjoy it thoroughly. Emma's aura was definitely different now. It was making her want to get to know this new side of her as well. She felt this magnetic pull towards her and it was getting so much harder to resist.

Emma felt Regina watching her and turned to look at her. She smiled at her and winked before she looked back at her mother. "Right now, I just want to get out of here." She felt cramped at the cabin right now and needed to get out of the enclosed space.

Maleficent had a knowing smile on her face. She knew what her daughter was feeling and she was excited for her. "Yes, it's time. Let's go." They moved out together with Regina, Cruella and Ursula following them outside.

"What's going on?" Cruella asked, wondering why they were outside. Gold had remained in the cabin so it was just the five of them right now.

Regina shushed Cruella as she watched to see what Emma was going to do next. She didn't want to miss out on what was about to happen.

Maleficent moved with Emma to the clearing in the woods. She could feel how restless Emma was getting and she wanted to be there with her for her first time. The first time Maleficent had turned into a dragon, she was a small child. But because Emma was fully grown and had been without her alter ego, it was affecting her very strongly. Emma was feeling pretty twitchy and itchy. She took off her trademark leather jacket, feeling too hot to wear it at the present moment.

Maleficent smiled at her daughter as she brought her hands to her daughter's face lovingly. "Just let it happen. Take a deep breath and let it come to you. It's a part of you darling. Embrace it and trust in her, in who you are. Feel her and let go."

Emma took several deep breaths, closing her eyes as she allowed herself to unwind and relax. She rolled her shoulders and her head, feeling her body heat soar. She felt pressure building up within her and smiled as she accepted that this was who she was. She saw and felt her dragon as she began to emerge. She opened her eyes as she felt the shift begin. Her eyes glowed a neon green. She gave into her dragon and let go, transforming in a beautifully magnificent beast as black and crimson smoke billowed around her, turning her into a black and crimson dragon. She looked exactly like her mother horns and all, save for her crimson coloring. She couldn't hold back as she roared, fire spewing forth as her wings opened and with several beats of her wings, she took off into the sky above. Taking delight in her first flight as a dragon.

Maleficent laughed happily as she saw her daughter dragon out for the first time. She couldn't resist as she allowed her dragon out as well and joined Emma, spending quality time with her daughter. She was only too happy to share in this special moment with her.

Regina couldn't keep her eyes off of Emma and was completely smitten with her. "She's absolutely perfect." She whispered. "Just look at her." She bit her lower lip, wishing Emma was hers in every sense of the word.

Cruella and Ursula shared a look when they saw the way Regina was watching Emma. Their eyebrows rose as they realized their comrade had it very bad for Emma. Regina had clearly fallen hard for Mal's daughter. They didn't say anything, instead, they watched the dragon duo bonding.


	5. Chapter 5

The Dragon's Secret

Chapter 5

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination.

By the time, the dragons had returned and turned back to their human forms, Emma felt so much better and more herself than she had ever been before. Now that she was reacquainted with her dragon, she felt more alive and refreshed. She no longer felt as if something was missing inside her. Spending time with her mother like that was something she had needed more than anything and it helped her to bond with her mother. She felt so happy to have finally connected with her on a whole new level. She felt more in tune with herself and her surroundings. They joined the others, feeling completely exhilarated after dragoning out and bonding as dragons.

"Well that was so much fun to watch. We'll see you tomorrow for breakfast before you leave darling." Cruella hugged Emma and blew air kisses on her cheeks.

Ursula smiled at the newest member of their group. "I like you, dear Emma. Can't wait to see what other mischief you bring to our little group. Muwah! See you in the morning. Good night, Mal, Regina." She winked knowingly at the latter before she left with Cruella.

Emma smiled at them, "Good night."

Maleficent bade them good night as well before looking at her daughter with a knowing smile as she laced arms with her. "They like you darling." She chuckled.

Regina moved closer to them. "How would you two like to come stay with me? I've got plenty of room…" She really wanted to have Emma nearby for more personal reasons, but wouldn't admit it just yet.

Emma looked at her friend. "You're sure?" She smiled, surprised that Regina was asking her to stay at her place. A lot had obviously happened to make the Mayor want Emma to move into her home. At least that was what it sounded like to her.

Regina smiled and nodded. "We can stop by and pick up our son and bring him home. I know we'll make it safe for him there too. I didn't think you'd want to go back to stay with the Charmings would you, Emma?" She smirked knowingly.

Emma shook her head. "Oh hell no, I wouldn't. I would much rather stay with my family." Emma replied, smiling at them. "Let's go get our kid." There was absolutely no chance in hell that she would ever consider continuing to live with the damned Charmings after what they did to her and her family.

Maleficent smiled, glad that they would be staying with Regina. She didn't like staying at the cabin. She was more than ready for a change in scenery.

After they had stopped to get Henry, Ruby had noticed right away that something was different about Emma. She'd smelled the dragon in her and smiled in acknowledgement. It made so much sense now. Emma was without any doubt, Maleficent's daughter. Afterwards, they left and finally arrived at Regina's home. Henry kept looking at his blonde mother, noticing there was something very different about her. "You okay Ma? You seem, well different." He could see that something big had changed with her since the last time he saw Emma.

Emma beamed happily at her son and hugged him. "I'm so much better than okay kid. I got my mojo back from your grandfather." She informed him. "I feel whole again."

Maleficent looked at Emma and Henry, having figured it out. "Rumple's son is his father? And Rumple wants to hurt him?" She was bewildered. She couldn't understand how a grandfather would want to hurt his flesh and blood. But then she remembered how he had chosen power over everything else.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, he died. Rumple and I were both present when he sacrificed himself for his father." Emma had a dark look in her eyes. "Don't get me wrong, Neal was a thief, a bastard, but the only good thing he gave me was Henry. He tried to make amends. But it was all in vain." She shrugged.

Regina nodded. "Of course, Rumple would never change." She shook her head. She had never liked the imp.

Henry decided to change the subject. "So you're staying here Ma?" He asked.

Regina answered before Emma could. "They both are Henry. How do you feel about that?"

Henry smiled in response. "I think it's great!" He was happy to have them all under the same roof. He liked having his family there. Now he would be able to get to know his grandmother better. He was looking forward to it all.

Emma smiled as she hugged her son again. Regina watched them interact and smiled knowingly. She could see how happy Emma was to be there and it warmed her insides. Seeing then interact like this made her happy. This was her family and she wasn't going to let anyone get in the way of that. The brunette looked at their son. "It's getting late. Go do your homework." She needed to talk with Emma and Maleficent about what Gold shared with her regarding Zelena.

Henry nodded and said good night to everyone before he headed upstairs. He also knew better than to argue with his parents. He knew his mom well enough to know when she wanted adult time.

Emma looked at Regina. "Are you okay?" She could sense something had changed with the brunette's mood.

Regina sighed. "Gold has just informed me that my sister is alive and well. She's been masquerading as Marian all along and staying with Robin. He has absolutely no idea who he is really shacking up with." She shook her head.

Emma was surprised at her news. "And you need to go and get Robin and bring him back? Get him away from her?"

Regina nodded. "I don't know what Zelena hopes to gain by keeping up with this ridiculous charade of hers. All she wants to do is hurt me. Well it's not working." She shrugged. "I just need to warn Robin and let him know what is going on. He deserves to know the truth." Of course it wasn't working because she'd fallen out of love with Robin. But Emma didn't know that.

Maleficent looked at her old friend. "So you let him go with Marian and when his wife turned out to be your sister, you want to go and rescue him?" She didn't see why Regina would want to do something like that. She was trying to understand what Regina wanted.

Emma looked at her mother before turning to look at Regina. "We could go together and then when we pick Lily up, we'll go take care of the Robin situation. Mom can stay with our son and we'll leave right after breakfast in the morning. Did you call Robin?"

"I did." Regina nodded. "My sister answered the phone. I hung up on her. I just wasn't in the mood to deal with her. It's been almost three months since Robin left with Roland."

"You miss them?" Emma smiled. She knew Regina had a soft spot for Roland. Kids she got, but she never could understand why Regina would ever fall for someone like Robin Hood.

When Regina heard the question, it twisted her guts when she realized that she had not missed Robin as much as she should have and it made her feel guilty. She didn't know why she felt like that. Things had clearly changed. But she wasn't sure how to go about it. She just wanted to get Robin away from her sister because he was a good man and did not deserve to be trapped by her manipulative sister. Zelena was bad news. She didn't even want Robin back for herself. Not anymore. It was more about protecting Robin and Roland from her wicked sister. She looked at Emma and instead of answering her question, she asked one of her own. "You know, pretty soon, Captain Guyliner is going to notice you're different. What are you going to do about your one handed wonder?"

Emma realized Regina was right to ask. The last time she'd seen him was after her meltdown that Regina had been there for her, after she returned to the Diner. Regina had been by her side ever since Maleficent told her what the Charmings had done to her. She'd never left her side. Emma had noticed. But at the same time, she'd also noticed that Regina was avoiding her question. If Emma was honest with herself, she really didn't want to deal with Killian right now. But then again, she needed to touch base with him or he would drive her crazy with calling her all the time. "Maybe I should call him. I mean he needs to know we're leaving in the morning." She got up and went outside to call Hook in private.

Maleficent looked at Regina and could see something was bothering her. "What's going on Regina? You didn't answer Emma's question. Are you okay?"

Regina didn't look at Maleficent, not wanting to look at her for fear that she would give herself away. "Not really. Are you talking to me as Emma's mother or my friend?"

Maleficent smiled. She had a feeling she knew what this was about. "Whichever one you want me to be. Whatever makes it easier for you, Regina."

Regina sighed heavily. "I thought Robin was supposed to be my soulmate. Ever since Tinkerbell showed me who my true love was supposed to be… Using fairy dust that she'd stolen… I'm not so sure anymore. He chose Marian every single time. But then my sister killed her… And has been masquerading as his dearly departed wife…" She shook her head. "Ever since Robin left with my sister, I've started to fall out of love with him. Emma still has that damned Pirate and I just…" She shrugged and sighed heavily. She didn't want to reveal too much about how she was falling hard for someone else and she didn't know if she could compete with the Pirate. She had a hard time looking at Maleficent.

The dragon's eyebrows rose as she watched Regina having an inner struggle with her own thoughts and feelings. She knew it had nothing to do with Robin and everything to do with her daughter. It was just too obvious. "Are you sure Regina? If that were true, wouldn't my daughter have introduced me to her 'Pirate' by now?" She pointed out.

Regina gasped at this. When she thought about it, she realized if things were really serious with Hook and Emma, wouldn't Emma have stayed inside to talk with him instead of walking out of earshot, to talk with him? Ever since Mal and the other Queens of darkness came to town, she'd barely seen Emma spend time with Hook. She'd spent all her time with them and their son. That was something Hook never had with Emma. Regina and Emma were forever bonded because of the son they shared. The wheels began to turn in her head as she broke out into a huge brilliant smile, her confidence was back. "Well then, I'm going to have to step up my game." She smirked. She had finally realized that Captain Hook did not exactly have his hook firmly embedded in Emma's heart. No, there was a very good chance she could steal her blonde away from him and get her to fall in love with her.

Maleficent chuckled. "That's the Regina I know. You fight for what belongs to you. Just remind her of what you both have and everything that you have been through together."

Regina was surprised that Maleficent had figured out who she had fallen hard for. "Doesn't it bother you? The idea of me wanting to be with Emma considering our history before?" She asked.

The dragon shook her head. "No, after all, you do share a son with her. I see the look on your face when you watch her. It's not the same look you gave me once upon a time. I can see the way you look at her. Does Robin ignite the fire for you like she does?"

Regina shook her head. "No. Not even close. I've never felt this way before for anyone else. I mean, I loved Daniel, and I thought I loved Robin, but I've never felt that spark. The spark I feel when I'm with her." She whispered. "Robin has this tattoo on his wrist of a lion and Tink said that was proof of who my true love was." She sighed.

Maleficent smiled then. "You know Emma has a tattoo on her wrist of a lion flower? What does that tell you?"

Regina was surprised at this bit of news. "A lion flower?" She laughed softly. "Well I'll be!" She whispered, feeling like she had a better perspective of things now. She scoffed, shook her head, and then gave a dry laugh. "I am going to have to have a very long talk with Tinkerbell. That green fairy is going to have to answer to me." She slapped her palm on the table.

"Sounds like Tinkerbell is in trouble." Emma smirked and chuckled as she rejoined them. "So what were you two talking about?"

"Your Pirate." Regina replied dryly, a glint in her eye.

Emma scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I know you don't like him. What does he have to do with Tinkerbell?" She asked.

Maleficent chuckled, deciding to intervene. "Aren't you ever going to introduce me to…" She looked at Regina and then back at her daughter. "Your Pirate? What did you tell him?"

Regina smiled widely, glad that Maleficent distracted Emma enough so she wouldn't need to answer Emma's question. She turned to look at Emma, wanting to hear what she had to say about the wretched Pirate. "Yes, Emma, what did you tell him dear?"

Emma looked at them and swallowed. "I um… Nothing much really." She sighed. "He did most of the talking." She shrugged. "I tried to tell him. But he was more interested in telling me his plan to take me on a vacation when we get back. He knows we're leaving tomorrow. He also mentioned that Mary Margaret stopped by to see him and…" Emma shook her head. "I don't know… He was pretty vague about it. He said something about Mary Margaret asking him for advice on how to prevent me from going dark. She wanted help to get me away from you, mom." Emma scoffed. "I told him to stay the hell out of it. That he doesn't know the whole story because he wasn't there. He just wouldn't let me get a word in. He thinks me leaving town will help me to think more clearly about what I want and that when we get back, everything will be better. He also mentioned that he's not crazy about the idea of me going on this trip with you, Regina… The Evil Queen. But whatever. He wants to join us for breakfast and be there to see me off. He hung up on me." Emma shrugged.

Regina harrumphed incredulously. "Sounds like that phone call was just a waste of time. I don't get what you see in him." She smirked when she heard about how much Killian hated the idea of Emma going on this trip with her. "Evil Queen? Hmm hmm. So am I to assume he doesn't know you're a dragon and that you got the rest of your magic back?" She asked. "He didn't say anything about your mother being Maleficent or about you having a sister?"

Maleficent was finding the phone call between her daughter and the Pirate very intriguing. She chuckled when she heard how much Captain Guyliner hated Regina. She liked how he called her the evil queen. It amused her to no end, especially knowing that this evil queen was very much in love with her daughter.

Emma grimaced. "He asked me where we were all day. I told him that I was with you and Maleficent, but before I could say anything else, he asked me if I preferred to hang out with villains and then asked me if I wanted him to go back to being one. Ugh. I told him that it wasn't like that at all. I tried to explain again to him what had happened, but he just wouldn't listen to me." She sighed.

Maleficent rolled her eyes. "I guess the only way you can get a word in is to use your dragon to shut him up. I can see why Regina cannot stand him. How do you?" A part of her wanted to roast him alive. She just didn't like him. It sounded like he was trying to control her daughter's life.

Emma sighed. "I hated him at first too." She admitted. "Sometimes he can be sweet but… He really tried very hard to get me to warm up to him. I guess I just needed a friend. I know he's not my soulmate. He's more of a companion. And a good friend to me. Honestly, he likes me more than I like him."

Regina's eyebrows rose at this. "Then why settle for less when you can be with someone better than him?" She wanted to show her just exactly why she herself would be the better option than that dirty pirate. She wanted to woo Emma and give her the chance to see just how much she loved her. She wanted to give Emma the world and so much more.

"I agree with Regina on this one. I highly doubt your dragon would want to be with someone who isn't even your soulmate. Dragons mate for life. If he cannot treat you as an equal, your dragon will reject him." Her mother pointed out. "When it comes to choosing your mate, you need to trust that your dragon will know who your soulmate is."

"You're right." Emma took a deep breath and nodded. "I guess I will just have to wait and see won't I? When we get back, I will have to talk with Killian and make sure he hears me out. And if he still refuses, I am going to have to let him go."

Regina smiled brightly. After hearing what Maleficent told Emma, she had a feeling that Killian Hook Jones was not going to be a part of Emma's life for much longer. She was looking forward to trying to woo Emma and show her how things could be if they were together. She was so glad they were going to leave in the morning because she wanted to spend time with her before they got Lily and then got Robin away from her sister. She looked at the time and saw it was time for bed. "Well, good, I'm glad that's settled. Let me show you two to your rooms. We need to be up bright and early in the morning." She smiled happily as she got up and showed them the way. Her hips sashayed ahead of Emma.

Emma had a feeling Regina was up to something, but let it go for now since she was feeling exhausted and needed to get some sleep. She would just have to wait until the time was right before they would talk about it. She noticed that Regina led her to the room that was across from Henry's.

Regina smiled at Emma as she opened the door for her. She didn't move out of the way, forcing Emma to have to move inside, brushing up against her as she did so. She relished in the contact. Regina touched Emma's arm, caressing it. She stepped even closer to her. She almost kissed the blonde, feeling very tempted to do so. "Good night Em-ma, sweet dreams." She purred sensually as she winked at her and then closed the door with a wicked smile on her face. It was definitely game on. She knew Emma had yet to break things off with the pirate, but she wasn't going to waste any time. Regina wanted to make sure Emma knew she was interested in her as more than just a friend. She was going to do what it took to prove to her they belonged together.

Emma stared at the door, wondering what that was all about. Was Regina flirting with her? Her arm had tingled where Regina had touched her. She felt confused and shook her head thinking maybe she was just too tired to think clearly. She changed into comfortable clothes that she found and then went to sleep, dreaming of dragons, family, and Regina. The brunette occupied the majority of her dreams that night.

Maleficent chuckled softly, knowing exactly what Regina was doing with her daughter. She took the room next to Emma and looked at the brunette. "Good night." She smiled.

Regina grinned as she got to her room and got into bed after she changed. Soon, everyone was asleep.

###############

When morning finally came around, everyone got ready. Both Regina and Emma were packed and ready for their trip. They went to the Diner with Maleficent and Henry. When they arrived, Cruella and Ursula were already there, waiting for them.

"Good morning darlings!" Cruella called out to them.

"There's our happy little family." Ursula smiled, waving at them as they sat down with them.

"Good morning you two." Emma smiled at them as she slid in with Regina while Maleficent sat with Henry. They ordered their food and drinks and began conversing.

A few minutes later, Killian arrived and saw that Emma and Henry were there with Regina. He noticed the table was full and that Emma was there with Cruella and Ursula as well as Maleficent. He pulled up a chair and sat down next to Emma. "Good, you're here love. Can we talk? Alone?" He didn't even bother to say hello to any of them. He wanted to see if he could convince Emma not to go with Regina. He was going to see if she would go with him instead.

Regina had a very dark look on her face when she saw the Pirate there. She was clearly not happy to see him there. She just wanted him out of the way.

Emma felt like something was off. She turned and looked at Killian, not liking how rude he was being. "No Killian. You did enough talking last night…"

"What are you doing sitting with them then love?" He interrupted her.

Emma sighed and rolled her eyes, already feeling annoyed with him. "They're my family."

Hook shook his head. "No they're not. Henry may be your son, but Mary Margaret is your mother. She's upset because you dumped her for…"

"I'm going to stop you right there." It was Emma's turn to interrupt him. "Maleficent is my mother. I don't care what your new BFF Mary Margaret said to you. That bitch will never be my mother." She spat. "You have no right telling me otherwise…"

"She gave birth to you. This isn't you. I know you Emma Swan and if you want to be a Villain maybe we can do something about it…" He put his hand on her thigh and squeezed it, giving her a flirty smile. "Maybe you and I could go and…"

Regina saw red when he did that and hissed. "Get your filthy hand off her you stupid pirate!" She waved her hand and he flew backwards.

Emma had been caught by surprise when Regina went and did that to Killian. But she needed to say something to that idiot. She stood up and went over to him. "You don't know me at all." She growled. When Killian had touched her like that, she found it repulsive, that touch alone had made her feel nauseous. Her eyes went dark and she stared down at him coldly. "Don't ever touch me like that again." Now that they were face to face and not talking on the phone, her dragon was clearly rejecting him. "Don't even talk to me. Don't make assumptions. Stay the hell away from me, stay the hell away from MY family. And to make this crystal clear to you, that also includes Regina, Maleficent, Cruella and Ursula." She turned her back on him and joined her family again.

Cruella and Ursula were both touched that Emma considered them family too. "You tell him honey!"

Regina had a huge smile of satisfaction on her face when she saw Emma put the dirty pirate in his place. She wanted very badly to grab Emma and kiss her right there on the spot. She felt so proud of her.

"No Emma! Hey love, you don't mean that. I…" Hook started as he scrambled to get up. He didn't like the fact Emma was calling Regina and the others her family. He didn't like being told to stay away from them.

"Hey! Leave my mom alone!" Henry glared at him.

Maleficent glared at Killian, and growled. "MY daughter has made her choice. She wants nothing to do with you. She stated her wishes very clearly. Don't be a fool. Leave her alone. You're not going to win this round. The best thing you can do is leave before this gets out of control." She stared at him, her eyes cold and hard.

Killian stood up and looked at Emma. "Fine. I'll go for now. We'll talk when you get back. Have a safe trip." He glared at Regina before he left.

Regina put her hand on Emma's jean covered thigh, caressing it and smiling sensually at her. "Don't worry about him. It will be just the two of us until we get your sister and bring her home."

Emma nodded and smiled, glad that Killian left as they ate their breakfast as a family. She was vaguely aware that Regina had moved closer to her. She inhaled deeply, liking how close Regina was sitting to her. When she felt her hand on her thigh, it had caused her eyes to darken. Her dragon liked what Regina was doing and so did she.

Maleficent looked at Emma and smiled as she winked knowingly at her daughter. She had a feeling that when they got back from their trip, her daughter's relationship with Regina would be confirmed. Knowing Regina, the brunette would not let Emma slip through her fingers.


	6. Chapter 6

The Dragon's Secret

Chapter 6

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination.

After they'd finished eating their breakfast, it was time for Emma and Regina to leave. They said their goodbyes and hugged everyone. Ruby gave them their bags of food to eat on their way.

Maleficent kissed Emma's cheek and hugged her tightly. "I love you, let me know when you have Lily okay?" She was looking forward to finally having BOTH of her girls there very soon.

Emma nodded and smiled. "I will, I promise. Love you too mom." Soon they were on the road.

Regina smiled at Emma as she relaxed in her seat. It was ironic because Regina wasn't very fond of Emma's car. She'd never had anything nice to say about Emma's vehicle of choice. Yet Regina felt more relaxed now than ever. She hummed happily.

Emma looked at Regina, noticing that the Mayor was acting differently. This was the same woman who ruled a kingdom with fear, crushing thousands of hearts just for the pure thrill of it? The same woman who cursed everyone and brought them to Storybrooke? The cold unforgiving Mayor of said town? Emma smirked with amusement as she remembered when they first met, how they were on opposing sides of each other before finding common ground in the son they shared. They'd fought tooth and nail over their son before Emma saved Regina's life again and again. They became friends and learned to get along for their son's sake. Emma stood at Regina's side when everyone had turned against her. Emma believed Regina when she'd claimed she was innocent. When Regina faced death, Emma refused to let her die. Their friendship brought them closer and Emma knew there was absolutely nothing she wouldn't do for her. She trusted her with her life. She looked at Regina. "What?"

The brunette chuckled as she bit her lower lip. "I truly enjoyed what you did back there, with Captain Guyliner." She licked her lips. "Very much so."

Emma smirked, seeing the way Regina bit her lip. She licked her lips in response. "I bet you did. He was getting on my nerves." She admitted and then remembered something else. "You didn't like it when he touched me." She continued smirking.

"Apparently, neither did your dragon. I saw the look on your face Emma. It was so obvious. You were repulsed by him." Regina had a smug look on her face.

"You're not going to say I told you so, are you?" Emma got serious.

Regina shook her head. "No, but I will say this again. You deserve better than him." She turned in her seat to get a better look at Emma from this angle. She allowed her eyes to travel all over her. She looked at Emma's hands on the steering wheel and noticed the lion flower on Emma's wrist. "When did you get that tattoo?" She finally asked after a few minutes.

Emma smiled as she looked at her wrist. "This one? I got it when I was 18 years old for my birthday. Not long after getting that tattoo, I ended up in jail and finding out I was pregnant with Henry."

Regina shook her head. "I can't believe that happened to you. Neal was a real bastard for putting you through that. But I am really glad you had Henry because I wouldn't have ever met you had it not been for him. I know it's funny because our first meeting was anything but." She chuckled.

Emma grinned. "Yeah, but when I first saw you, I thought wow, you're so beautiful. Your bitchiness only made me want to stick around."

Regina laughed. "Really? The more I tried to scare you off, the more you were determined to stay. I remember you telling me that." She bit her lip again.

Emma sighed deeply. "I'm glad I stayed."

"So am I." Regina admitted as she reached out and took Emma's hand into her own.

Emma was surprised by what Regina did. She decided that maybe it was because of their trip down memory lane. Whatever the reason Regina had to hold her hand like that, she liked it. Emma smiled. "And then the Queens of Darkness came into town…"

Regina chuckled knowingly. "You know I used to be the Evil Queen. I was one of them. Maleficent was the first of her kind to become one. I was the second."

"Do you miss it?" Emma asked.

"Hmm?" Regina wasn't sure what she was asking.

"Being the Evil Queen, do you miss it? I know you wanted to put her out of your life. But when I saw how you were with the others, you seemed totally in your element, and just comfortable with it." Emma replied.

Regina took a deep breath and sucked on her lower lip before she replied. "The Evil Queen was a part of my life for so long. Sometimes I miss it." She admitted. "The darkness has an appeal to it that is very intoxicating, it's very tempting. It can lure you in and make you do things that are hard to stop. Your mother was born with it, and you would have been too had it not been stolen from you in the first place. Since Rumple gave you that part of you that he took from you, I can see it growing inside of you. Ironically, I sensed it in you when we first butted heads. It makes so much sense when I think about it because it's a part of your DNA. It's a part of who you are. Do I regret separating the Evil Queen from myself? Yes I do." She nodded.

Emma nodded. "Would you want to find a way to get her back, to make yourself whole again?"

Regina nodded. "Indeed I would. Does that bother you?" She reached over and moved Emma's hair behind her ear.

Emma smiled when she did that. "No. Not at all. Before I got my dragon back and the darkness that came with it, I felt like there was something missing inside of me. I didn't think twice about drinking from that vial because I knew it belonged to me. It was a part of me, who I was meant to be. I felt whole again. That was the best feeling in the world. It made me feel so complete. I want that for you too Regina."

The brunette smiled happily when she heard what Emma said. "Good, because you were the very reason why I put myself through that the first time. I wanted to change for you and for our son. I wanted to be a better person. Maybe I needed this for a while to experience life without the Evil queen and now that I have, I'm ready to have her be a part of me again. I just needed some light in my life and now that I have it... it wouldn't be bad to be whole again." She reached inside her coat pocket and took out a vial, showing it to Emma and smiling.

Emma was surprised by the lengths Regina went through for her. She had not expected that. Regina did this for her? For their son? That said so much to her. It showed how far Regina had come to get to this moment in her life. Regina had grown a lot and she could see it was affecting her. "Regina…" She whispered. She felt so proud of her and it showed. "Did you get that from Gold?"

The brunette nodded. "I did, and I also made sure it isn't tainted with anything else. I want to do this for you too because you've been through so much already. This is for me too. I just hope Henry understands why I need to do this." She didn't want Henry to be disappointed in her like he was when he went to find Emma and bring her back to Storybrooke with him.

Emma pulled over and put the car in park before she turned and looked at Regina. "Henry is a smart kid. He knew that what happened with me when I got my magic back from Gold, needed to happen. He got to know you better as you. Now that he is a little older, he will realize he loves you for who you are and that it would need to include the whole package of what you are too. He will get to know you better now that he is getting wiser beyond his years." She smiled. "I'm so proud of you Regina. If you want the Queen back, then I'm all for it."

Regina grinned. "Will you kiss me for luck?"

Emma was surprised when Regina asked her that. She'd thought Regina was in love with Robin, she knew of other rumors when Regina was the Evil Queen, how she had also played both sides. But to hear Regina ask her that, it just took her by surprise. What did it mean? Why did Regina want a kiss from her? Was she reading too much into this? What would it do to their friendship? Was it possible Regina wanted more out of their friendship?

Regina sighed when Emma didn't give her an answer right away. She took it to mean that Emma wasn't interested. "Nevermind. Don't worry about it." She tried to brush it off.

Emma stopped her. "No… It's okay. This is a very special moment in your life. And you just wanted to celebrate. I don't mind sharing a kiss with you." She smiled. Actually, she really didn't mind at all. If Regina wanted to explore this new side with her, she was more than willing to see where this would take them.

Regina took a deep breath and smiled happily as she moved closer and finally, they kissed. It was not a little peck. Their lips didn't just touch. Regina reached around and curled her fingers into Emma's thick blonde hair and pulled her closer, kissing her passionately. They kissed like they were lovers, each wanting to make it last as long as possible. Regina then broke away, panting heavily with a wicked smile on her face. She took in the way Emma was looking at her, eyes dark with desire. Oh yes! The kiss had the desired effect that Regina wanted. She'd given Emma a kiss to remember. She'd given her something to think about. She was feeling deliciously wicked right now, loving how she'd clearly affected her dragon. Emma wasn't hers yet, but she knew she would be when the time was right. She had every intention to woo Emma and to claim her. She wanted Emma to want the same thing. She licked her lips in a very sensual way and chuckled throatily as she opened the vial. "Bottoms up!" She drank its contents and gave a delicious shiver as she doubled over and moaned, feeling the Evil Queen merging with her until they became one again. Regina took a deep breath and smiled wickedly. "This Queen is back, and I'm here to stay!" She laughed throatily.

Emma was still reeling from the mind blowing kiss Regina had laid on her. It had taken her breath away and left her wondering what had happened. She was just surprised and had not expected that from Regina. It was definitely more than a friendly good luck type of a kiss. It was a full blown truly passionate kiss they had shared. Regina had rocked her world with that kiss. It had aroused her and awakened feelings deep inside her that she didn't know she had. At least feelings, she wasn't ready to admit she had for Regina. It left her feeling confused but at the same time, very curious. She'd been with both men and women before. But none were like Regina. She inhaled deeply, still feeling aroused as she tried to convince herself that Regina was still in love with Robin. A part of her wanted to deny it was true especially with the way Regina had kissed her. She looked at Regina, watching her drink the potion and then afterwards, she could see that the brunette was whole again. Emma smiled, sensing the dark spark inside Regina come to life within her. Emma smirked. "That's good to know. Now shall we find my sister?" She started the car up and soon they were back on the road.

With the Queen merged once again with Regina, she was able to catch up with everything new that happened in Regina's life since the last time they'd been forcibly separated. Regina's memories became her own and she liked what she saw so very much. "So, Em-ma, you've changed since the last time I saw you." She licked her lips and smiled darkly and winked at her. "Tell me, dragon, you like kissing girls?"

Emma's eyes got dark when she heard what Regina said to her. She smirked at her. "You like kissing dragons?"

"Touche." Regina laughed. The Queen liked Emma very much. She loved that she wasn't afraid of anything. "You're just like your mother. I'm glad to see it isn't my archenemy Snow White."

"You and me both." Emma chuckled. She knew they were openly flirting with each other and she liked that. She then slowed down and made a turn into the parking lot. They had arrived to where Lily's last known address was. "We're here. Let's see if my sister is still living here."

Regina joined Emma as they moved inside. Emma smiled when she felt Regina take her hand into her own. Once Emma found the right door, she began knocking. She heard movement inside and tried again.

The door opened, revealing a man who appeared to be in his forties or fifties. He smelled like alcohol and cigarette smoke. "Who the hell are you, what do you want?" He sounded annoyed.

"My name is Emma. I'm looking for Lily Page. You know where she is?"

The man sneered at her. "Maybe she bailed. Maybe she's dead. Either way, that freak bitch owes me money."

Emma lunged at him, wrapping her hand around his throat. She growled at him. "That's my sister! Tell me the truth! Where the fuck is she?!" The lights began to flash and burst.

Regina had a predatory smile on her face as she enjoyed what Emma was doing. She could feel her rage and her power. It turned her on.

The landlord spat on her. "The whore left. She wouldn't give me what belongs to me so I kicked that fucking cunt out."

Emma saw red as the dragon reared her head up and She gave in to her beast, tearing into the disgusting man. Without a second thought, she killed him. She was so angry with how he disrespected her sister. When it was over, she looked at Regina who waved her hand, making sure there was nothing left to trace the man's death to Emma.

Regina smiled at her as she pulled Emma against her and kissed her deeply and passionately while grinding against her. "He deserved it. Let's get out of here, Em-ma." She smiled wickedly. She had enjoyed what Emma did to the landlord. Emma had pushed him into the room before she dragoned out and devoured him. Regina had enjoyed seeing her in dragon form and hoped to see her do that again soon. Regina was still getting used to having the queen back, and she wasn't going to feel bad for enjoying seeing this side of her dragon.

Emma thought about what she had just done. She'd killed a man. She could still taste his flesh and blood and her dragon had enjoyed this immensely. She'd hated what he said about her sister, Lily and she'd allowed her dragon to take his life and she had enjoyed the carnage. She inhaled deeply and the smell that hit her had surprised her. She had smelled Regina's arousal. She'd liked it when Regina tried to dry hump against her. She smirked darkly as she began to realize things were changing between them. Her eyes glowed as she thought about how much she wanted to claim Regina as her mate. Robin could fuck off all he wanted. Regina was hers now.

Regina watched Emma as she drove. "Was that your first kill?" She asked with a dark smile.

Emma shook her head. "No, not my first kill. But eating a man? Yes. That was my first time."

"And how does that make you feel Em-ma?" The queen asked.

Emma chuckled and smiled darkly in response. "That felt good. Is it so wrong that it makes me feel alive?"

Regina had a knowing smile on her face. "No dear, this feeling you're experiencing is perfectly normal. You're behaving exactly as a dragon would. It's a very natural part of who you are. Had your mother been here, she would have done the exact same thing you did." She then took out her phone and called Maleficent to give her an update of what happened.

Maleficent smiled when she got a call from Regina. Suddenly she noticed that her old friend was whole again. Regina informed her what had happened with Emma and her first kill as a dragon. Regina turned the phone so the both of them could hear what Maleficent had to say.

Maleficent laughed. "Thank you for calling me, Regina. It's good to know my old friend is back, and I wish I were there with you two. My baby's first time! I'm so proud of you. You'll never forget your first kill as a dragon. The natural high it gives you when you taste flesh and blood. It's the best feeling in the world, I only wish I were there to share in that with you, darling. Cherish that feeling. You deserve it Emma. We'll have to celebrate when you bring your sister home."

Emma grinned, "Thanks mom, I will." She felt happy with her praises and it made her feel better. "He was Lily's landlord and a real bastard. I don't regret killing him. I'd do it again in a heartbeat." She was still feeling high from it. "I get a feeling we will find her soon."

Regina caressed Emma's thigh and had a dark knowing smile on her face. She could feel Emma's darkness and liked what she was seeing.

Maleficent chuckled. "I know you will darling. I love you and we will talk again soon."

Emma inhaled deeply when she felt Regina's hand on her thigh. "Love you too mom." She smiled when they ended the call. She was feeling distracted by the way Regina was touching her and had almost hit a wolf she had seen standing in the middle of the road. She swerved to avoid hitting it. "Damn!" She cursed as she realized they had a flat tire.

Regina tried not to laugh as she bit her lip and they got out of the car to inspect the tires.

Emma sighed. "Alright, there's a gas station and a diner not far from here. We'll go there. Why don't you meet me there. I'll change the tire."

Regina smiled and nodded. "A kiss for the road?" Her eyes twinkled.

Emma looked at Regina, noticing the brunette had been very touchy-feely lately. She shrugged. "Why the hell not?" She kissed her again. This time, when Regina kissed her, the kiss teased her. She pushed Emma against the hood of her car and climbed on top of her, kissing her passionately while she straddled her, grinding against her until they were both panting heavily. Regina knew what she was doing and didn't care that she was torturing Emma. She kept this up until they both almost came. Regina chuckled throatily as she forced herself to stop. Gods she knew she would have wanted to come, but she wanted to give Emma the incentive she needed to give them both exactly what they wanted. "Don't keep me waiting, Em-ma." She smirked as she headed toward the diner. She had a evil smile on her face as she felt Emma watching her as she walked away.

Emma stared darkly at Regina as she tried to figure out what game she was playing. She wondered what Regina was thinking, doing that to her when they were going to be getting Robin as soon as she got Lily. What did Regina really want? Why did she keep doing that to her. What was with all the kissing and the touching? Hell even the grinding! What did Regina want from her? She growled softly as she changed her tire and then drove to the gas station, filling her car up and then she pulled in the parking space and got out.

Regina was sitting there, a wicked smile on her face as she watched Emma stroll into the diner. "You okay dear?"

Emma growled softly. "I'm thinking you're evil. What do you think you're doing to me Regina?"

The queen smiled darkly at Emma, knowing perfectly well what she was doing. "That's for me to know and for you to find out dear." She smirked. She was going to make this harder now that she had Emma right where she wanted her. It was time for her to do something different. And she would, later.

The waitress brought their mugs over and began pouring them some coffee, distracting Emma from the sexual tension between herself and Regina.

Emma looked down at her mug being filled and saw the familiar birthmark on her wrist. She gasped and looked at the waitress. "Lily?" She saw her nametag which read Starla and knew that wasn't her real name.

Lily almost spilled the coffee when she looked at the blonde. "Do I know you? How did you know w…"

Emma reached out and took Lily's hand into her own and turned it over, exposing her birthmark. "Your birthmark. You showed it to me when we were kids." She smiled.

Lily sat down in shock. "Emma?" She whispered. "You told me you never wanted to see me again."

Regina watched them with interest. She remained quiet, knowing they needed to talk. She could see they had the same build, but Lily was darker while Emma was blonde like Maleficent.

"We were kids Lily. Had I known the truth of who you really were, I would never have left you." Emma admitted. "I wish I never turned my back on you. I miss you Lily."

Lily swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. "So you came looking for me? Why?"

Emma took a hold of her hand. "Because I found out you're my sister. My real sister. If I had known that back then, I would have taken you with me. I would have taken you with me and run from the fucking system."

Lily was starting to feel emotional. But she wanted to make sure Emma wasn't making it up. She wanted to stay mad even though she felt this undeniable connection with Emma. "So you found me. What are you going to do about it? Did you find out who our mother is?" Lily knew exactly who she was having been told by the Apprentice that day she and Emma had gone their separate ways.

Emma nodded. "I did find her, Lily. Actually, she found me first and told me all about who we are. My life changed that day… I was so pissed when I found out you were my sister. I wanted to destroy everyone who separated us and kept us from our mother…"

Regina smiled. "It's true. She destroyed the room we were in. It was amazing." Her eyes twinkled at the memory of it.

Lily looked at Regina, knowing who she was, but she was more interested in hearing what Emma had to say. "And who is our mother Emma?"

Emma smiled darkly then. "Maleficent."

Lily gasped then, hearing her name had finally made everything she learned, more real. She knew Emma was telling her the truth. She threw her arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Oh Emma! I thought you hated me. You were so mad at me. I never forgave myself for lying to you. I just wanted to be with you. I was never happy with the family who took me in. They never accepted me for who I was and they never loved me. I was never free until the day I met you. When we met, I felt light. I felt happy and better as a person. But without you, everything was dark and horrible. And I always felt angry, lashing out at everyone around me."

"I'm sorry Lily. I didn't know. Life was no easy picnic for me either. I have been in and out of way too many foster homes, I lost count. I even went to prison for a crime I never committed. The guy I was with bailed out on me and set me up to take a fall and when I was in prison, I found out I was pregnant. I had to give up my baby boy because I wasn't going to be able to raise him from behind bars."

Lily was pissed when she heard what happened to Emma. "That bastard! What happened? Did you find your son?"

Regina smiled. "That's where fate came in. I adopted her son before I met Emma or found out who she was. When our son was ten years old, he found Emma and brought her to where we were living. His name is Henry. When I first met Emma, we hated each other." She chuckled.

Emma laughed. "Yeah, we did. We fought hard. But then I saved her life so many times and we became best friends." She smirked.

Lily smiled. "Your best friend is the Evil Queen?"

Regina tilted her head. "You've heard of me?"

Lily nodded. "That day I had that fight with Emma, I got on the bus and there was an old man, he called himself the Apprentice and he had some really interesting things to share with me. I learned about our mother, found out I had a sister who would become the savior before she would take a very interesting path. And I learned about the bitch responsible for tearing our family apart. How she was responsible for putting the darkness inside me. The asshole who stole my sister's powers and took her from our mother, from me. And who the Evil Queen was and the part she… You would play. How much you hate Snow White. How you created Storybrooke. I was saving up my money because I wanted to make the Charmings pay. I wanted to hurt them. And I wanted to find out who my sister was. But the Apprentice wouldn't tell me. He just said that my sister would find me and make everything right again." She finished explaining.

"And now, here we are." Emma smiled. "I love you sis. I want you to come back with us and meet our mom. She's looking forward to seeing you and having you back in our lives."

"And you? Do you want me back in yours too?" Lily wanted to hear her say it.

Emma chuckled and nodded. "I do. More than anything, Lily. I want you back in my life. I want to get into all kinds of trouble with you just like old times. Do you need to get your stuff? I met your old landlord when I was looking for you." She smirked.

"I want that too Emma. Ugh you met him? He's a piece of work, that asshole. Is he still a drunk bastard?" Lily asked.

"He's a dead bastard." Emma had a wicked smile on her face.

"What? How did you…" Lily was confused.

"She ate him for you." Regina laughed.

Lily's eyes widened in surprise as she turned to look at her sister. "You're serious?"

Emma grinned. "Yep. He was saying bad things about you. I couldn't help myself. I turned into a dragon and had him for chow."

"You can turn into a dragon?" She asked with surprise.

"You can too Lily. We'll show you." Emma promised.

Regina nodded. "As soon as you cross the town line, you will feel everything come back to you and your dragon will want to come out. Just like it did for your sister when she got her dragon back from Rumplestiltskin.

"Then I want to go home. I don't need or want anything, just you and mom." Lily hugged Emma again. "I love you Ems."

Emma grinned, feeling so happy to have Lily back. "Love you too sis. Let's go." They waited for Lily, watching her take off her apron and taking the tips she earned and then they left.

Regina decided to drive this time. Emma was sitting, turned in her seat as she looked at her sister. She took out her phone and called her mother.

Maleficent smiled when she saw it was Emma. "How is everything going darling? Henry misses you two."

Emma smiled. "We miss our son. Tell him we found his Aunt Lily and we're coming home as soon as we get Robin away from Regina's sister."

Maleficent gasped. "You found your sister? Emma!"

Emma laughed softly as she heard the elation on her mother's voice. "Yes mom, I found her. Lily would really love to talk with you." She smiled when Lily grabbed the phone from her.

Lily fumbled a bit with the phone before bringing it to her ear. "Mom?" Her eyes watered.

Emma smiled knowingly, watching her sister talk with their mother for the first time. Regina smiled at her.

Maleficent gasped softly, hearing her daughter's voice for the first time. They spoke for a while, getting to know each other better. When the battery started running low, Lily gave it back to Emma who charged it. "Thank you Emma."


	7. Chapter 7

The Dragon's Secret

Chapter 7

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination.

"Now we just need to make one more stop before we go home to Storybrooke." Emma smiled at her sister. "Regina needs to rescue Robin Hood from her sister." She smirked.

Regina scoffed. "He's just an idiot for not seeing through my sister's guise. How can someone not be able to tell when his wife isn't his wife at all?" She shook her head incredulously.

"So other than the obvious reason… Why are you rescuing him? Does your sister have him under a spell or something?" Lily was curious.

Emma chuckled again. "Regina has this on and off relationship with the forest boy. Her sister is Zelena. She's a real piece of work. She's the Wicked Witch of the West." She smirked at her sister's reaction. "Yep. THAT Wicked Witch." She grinned wickedly.

"My half sister." Regina rolled her eyes. "She's jealous of me. But somehow Zelena put a glamour on herself to fool all of us into believing she was Marian, Robin's wife. He chose her over me when he found out she was 'alive'." She shook her head. She still couldn't believe how blind Robin could be. It amazed her that Zelena was able to continue with the deceit as long as she had.

"So you want him back?" Lily asked.

Regina smirked and rolled her eyes. Of course she didn't want him back. Not that way. The only one she wanted was sitting next to her. "Please. I just want him to see my sister for who she really is. Even he doesn't deserve to have her walk all over him just because she wants to hurt me. My sister thinks by getting to him that she can hurt me that way." If she only knew. She had a mysterious smile on her face. Zelena had no idea that she'd gone after the wrong blonde. Regina was grateful for that. She licked her lips as she smiled at Emma.

Emma shared a look with her sister before she looked back at Regina. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see if he actually develops a backbone. Or if he will still be her lapdog once the truth comes out." She thought back to all the times she and Regina had been locking lips. She smirked. If only Robin knew Regina liked kissing a dragon now. Her tongue slipped out and licked her lips as she thought about it.

Lily looked at her sister and could see that Emma didn't really like Robin. She decided to shift the conversation to her sister. "So… what about you? Do you have anyone special in your life Emma?" She caught Regina make a sour face at this.

Emma sighed and shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I did have someone... but we kind of had a big fight before we left to get you… He hates Regina and the fact she came with me on this trip." Emma smirked. "Regina hates him too."

"Captain Guyliner doesn't deserve to have your sister in his life. He is an ass! A very disgusting pirate." Regina was seething mad. She had not forgotten what happened this morning before they left the diner. She smirked when she heard what Emma said regarding her hatred for the filthy pirate and vice versa. If only the pirate knew. She'd been having so much fun kissing his girlfriend and doing the grind with her. They'd both enjoyed that very much. She could tell that Emma had been with a woman before. Regina was looking forward to making Emma hers.

Lily bit the inside of her mouth when she saw how Regina was reacting to this person who was a part of Emma's life. Was Regina jealous of the man in her sister's life? "A pirate? Wow… You really hate him?"

"He doesn't even let Emma talk. He always runs his mouth off and makes decisions for her. He doesn't even know that your sister is a flipping dragon." Regina huffed. She was clearly ready to bash Killian Jones every chance she got. She wasn't afraid to voice her displeasure about that dirty pirate.

Emma smirked. "And I did say I would tell him as soon as we get back. You don't need to bash him, Regina. Even I know he is a jackass. He proved as much before we left. You don't need to try to sell me on the idea of what kind of a person Killian is. Can't we agree to hate the men in our lives? You have a very gullible simple minded forest boy who can't take his head out of his ass long enough to notice that he has a huge kick me sign on his back. Especially since he has this whole honor code thing going for him. It just surprises me to no end that he would choose anyone over you. He doesn't treat you the way you deserve to be treated. Like the Queen you are." She knew if Regina was hers, she would treat her like a Queen and keep her happy. She would do absolutely anything for her and for their son.

Regina smiled when Emma said that. It warmed her heart to hear Emma say that to her. "Really? You think I deserve to be treated like a Queen?"

Emma smiled and nodded. "I do. I don't care what anyone else says."

Lily smirked when she watched their banter. "You two really do need to get laid." She chuckled. "Like with each other."

Emma looked at her sister. "The hell you talking about?" She couldn't believe what her sister was saying.

Regina chuckled. "Let's just wait until we take care of the situation with my sister first before we get to the getting laid part Em-ma." Her eyes had a wicked gleam to them as she gave Emma a look that was meant for her alone. Oh yes indeed. She definitely wanted Emma all to herself.

"Um… What?" Emma wasn't sure if she heard Regina right. The look Regina was giving her was enough to make her stomach clench with a need to have her way with her Queen. She inhaled deeply. Her Queen? Where did that come from? She realized with a start that she wanted this woman. Emma nervously licked her lips at the direction her thoughts were taking her. It didn't help that she smelled Regina's arousal. Emma's eyes grew dark when she realized she was just as aroused as she was.

Lily giggled, getting a kick out of the look she saw on her sister's face. She had a feeling Regina had it bad for Emma and vice versa even though it was clear by the way they kept bashing Robin or Killian, they were doing it because of some hidden feelings they had for each other. Lily was definitely going to have so much fun watching them come to terms with their attraction to one another. She noticed that Regina was already working on her sister. Regina had already been clear that she didn't want Robin back and Emma was already unsure about her own relationship with Killian. She knew without a doubt that Killian had no chance in hell with her sister not when Regina was already a part of Emma's life and shared a son with her.

They finally arrived at Robin's home that he shared with 'Marian'. Regina knocked at the door and Robin answered, he lit up when he saw Regina there.

"Regina? What are you doing here?" He hugged her and tried to kiss her as Regina moved her head away.

"Robin, I came here to warn you about my sister. She's alive." Regina informed him while trying to prevent him from planting a sloppy kiss on her lips. The only person she would much rather be kissing, was the other blonde in the room.

"What does that have to do with me?" He reached out for her again as Regina effectively moved away. He frowned, wondering why Regina didn't want him to kiss her.

Emma had a smirk on her face when she watched Robin try to get his hands on Regina. Oh yeah. It was becoming very clear that things had shifted between Regina and that tree hugger.

Regina planted her hands on his chest, firmly keeping him at a distance while trying to get him to pay attention to what was more important at hand. "Marian isn't who you think she is. My sister killed her before she resumed her life." Regina tried to explain it to him. "Marian is Zelena,"

"What are you talking about Regina? How can Marian be your sister? I thought she was dead." He really was incredibly clueless.

Regina rolled her eyes, letting out a frustrated sigh. "Come on Robin! Let's get you out of here and I will try to explain it to you but we have to go now!"

The door opened and Marian was there with some bags of groceries. "What's going on? What are they doing here?" She saw Emma and Regina but didn't recognize the other woman standing there.

Lily looked at the woman, and could already sense there was something off with this woman. She looked over at Emma and could see her sister was of the same mind. They were both staring hard at Robin's fake wife.

Regina sighed and rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe how stupid Robin really was. What had she ever seen in him before? "Wake up Robin! That's NOT your wife!"

'Marian' played dumb. "Oh I had no idea we would have company. I would have brought us more hamburgers…" She put the groceries away.

Regina snapped at her then. "Oh come on now! Cut the crap Zelena! We know who you are!"

Marian smiled wickedly as she touched her emerald necklace. "Alright Regina." She changed to Zelena and grinned at the way Robin's jaw dropped to the floor. He was shocked to see Zelena there instead of Marian. The redhead had a smug look on her face.

"Good. Now you finally get it Robin. Let's go!" Regina tried to get him to move.

"I..I can't." Robin looked crestfallen.

"Why the hell not?!" Regina was getting very annoyed with him.

Zelena grinned. She looked very happy like a clam and very smug. "Will you tell her or should I?" She looked at her brunette sister, watching her face and looking forward to seeing her reaction to their news.

"Tell me what?" Regina asked.

Robin looked at her, feeling trapped. "She's pregnant."

Regina scoffed as she looked at Robin. "How could you not tell that this woman was not your wife?" She asked incredulously.

"I'm sorry Regina! I knew but… I have needs. I still love you. I don't love Zelena. We can make this work and we can raise the baby…"

Emma scoffed and shook her head. She couldn't believe what she was hearing Robin say to Regina. Oh hell no!

Lily was finding the whole thing very amusing. She couldn't believe how dumb Robin was. Zelena was definitely a hussy. She smirked.

Zelena put her hand on her abdomen and laughed. "You think I'm going to hand my baby over to you? You're welcome to try." She still thought she had won. That she'd finally hurt Regina where it counted the most. If only she knew.

Regina shook her head. "No Robin. I do not want to raise a child with you. I already have one with Emma. You have needs? You went to bed with someone who was not your wife. That's the woman who killed your wife you idiot."

Robin tried to pull Regina into his arms. "You're my soulmate. Remember this?" He showed his lion tattoo to her. "Tinkerbell told you this was proof that we are True Loves." He smiled thinking that would clear things up between them.

Regina laughed then. "Oh please! If we were really True Loves, you wouldn't be shacking up with my sister in the first place, or even Marian." She scoffed and sneered at Robin, "You're not the only one I know with a lion tattoo." She grabbed Emma's hand to the surprise of everyone there. She turned it over, showing them Emma's tattoo which was a lion flower and they could see the outline of the face of a lion in the middle of the flowers. "Emma has one too." She smirked at the look on their faces. She then looked at Zelena. "You can have this idiot. He's all yours. I don't care what you think about me anymore." She laughed at the look of confusion on her sister's face. "Actually, he's not the blonde I want. He never was. She is." She pulled Emma closer and kissed her passionately. Zelena's jaw dropped in surprise.

"Regina!" Robin tried to stop her.

"No Robin, I don't love you. I never did. I thought maybe I would learn to love you, but I can't. My heart never belonged to you. It's always belonged to Em-ma. You just did me a favor. So thank you." Regina smiled and moved away from him to the door.

Robin tried to stop her as he made a move to follow her. "Regina!" He tried again.

Emma stopped him. "If I were you, I'd let her go. Regina made her choice. She finally sees you for who you really are. An idiot. A thief, a liar." She scoffed as she looked him up and down. "She deserves so much better than you forest boy. You walked all over her instead of treating her like the Queen she deserves to be. You jumped into bed with a woman who was not your real wife. You admitted that you knew she wasn't even Marian. You used your needs as an excuse to get an easy lay. You're pathetic." She looked at Zelena and laughed. "You really do deserve each other. You think you're better than your sister? She has class. You don't. I know you blame your sister for everything that has gone wrong in your life. But guess what Zelena. You wouldn't be able to walk a mile in Regina's shoes. You have no dignity. Just jealousy and pettiness. You pride yourself at being wicked. But you behave like a child having tantrums, wanting what you can't have. You may not have had a happy childhood, but neither has Regina. If you want to blame someone, look at Cora. That woman took her own heart out because she thought love was weakness. She didn't even think it was worth it to keep her heart so she could love you and your sister. No. She threw it away and buried it. She has never been able to love anyone. What makes you think she would have loved you? That bitch is the reason why you grew up never knowing the love of a sister. Regina is the only family you have left besides that baby growing inside you. Are you sure you want to keep pushing her away? I'll let you think about that, Zelena. But if you try to hurt Regina again, I will not hesitate to tear you apart." She growled as she raised her hand which had become scaly and had talons instead of nails. Her eyes glowed dangerously as she made a move of tearing at the air in front of Zelena's face. She smiled darkly at the redhead, her teeth sharp and deadly. She stepped back and laughed as if nothing happened. "See you around." She joined Lily who was grinning at her and they found Regina who had seen and heard the whole thing unfold between Emma, Robin and Zelena.

"That was badass!" Lily laughed. She loved the look on Robin and Zelena's faces when Emma gave it to them real good.

Regina smiled at Emma, completely turned on by what Emma did. "Indeed it was." She agreed, looking her up and down. She'd moved closer to Emma until Emma had been backed up to the wall in the hallway. She pressed herself against Emma, her eyes dark with desire. She whispered into her ear, "You're mine now." She kissed her deeply, not caring that they weren't alone. She then broke away, her voice husky. "That's for defending my honor, Em-ma." She then looked at Lily and smiled. "Ready to go back to Storybrooke?"

Emma had been taken by surprise yet again when Regina kissed her like that. She'd heard what Regina whispered into her ear and it made her think about all the things she wanted to do with her. Her eyes grew dark as she licked her lips. One of these days, she was going to have to do something about the way her Queen left her hanging like that. She looked at Lily who had a wicked smile on her face. Emma inhaled deeply and then followed Regina.

Lily chuckled at her sister. "She wants you." She said in a sing song voice.

Emma huffed and rolled her eyes. "Shut up Lily." She hid a small smirk as they got into the car and then soon, they took off for Storybrooke.

The time had finally come for Maleficent to be reunited with Lily. Emma had called ahead to their mother to let her know they were back in town. After they'd crossed the line, Lily had doubled over in surprise at how powerful the magic had felt once it washed over her. Everything that she had inside her along with the darkness that had belonged to Emma which was deeply rooted inside Lily had increased a hundredfold. Her eyes glowed a neon green in color and she growled.

Emma smiled knowingly. "That's your dragon sis. She really really wants to come out. But we need to get you reunited with mom first. Her eyes had glowed the moment they crossed the line and Lily had grinned at Emma, seeing their eyes had reacted the same way to crossing the line. Afterwards, their eyes went back to normal.

Regina chuckled with amusement. "That's because you two were born magical beings. Magic affects you differently from everyone else. Dragon shifters are one of the most powerful shifters around. But you two are not like the common shifters. You're Royalty." She knew there was more to say about it, but it wasn't her place. It would be up to Maleficent to teach them about their heritage.

Emma shared a look with Lily when she heard what Regina said and smiled. "Mom is waiting for us at Granny's diner. Its right up the road here." Soon, they finally arrived and parked the car. Maleficent was waiting for them outside. She looked so nervous and eager to meet Lily finally.

Emma moved to their mother with Lily in tow. "Mom, this is your daughter, Lily." She smiled.

Maleficent couldn't believe how beautiful her daughter was. "Lily. You're here. You're so beautiful baby." She took her into her arms, smiling as she felt Lily melt into her embrace. It felt so right to finally have her girls together. She felt complete now that Lily was there with them. She made room for Emma to get in on the family hug. "I love you both so much. You're finally home."

Henry ran out and hugged his parents. "Mom! Ma! You're back!" He was so glad to have them back home. He'd missed them all day.

Emma and Regina laughed happily as they hugged their son. "Yes we are." Emma then introduced Henry to his Aunt Lily and they moved inside together, as a family. They wanted to continue their reunion while having dinner together. Lily already adored Henry and was looking forward to getting to know her nephew batter.

Maleficent reached out and took a hold of Emma's hand while taking a hold of Lily's as well, smiling proudly at her daughters. She also wanted to talk to Emma about her first kill as a dragon. "I would love to take you and your sister hunting sometime soon and would love to share some things about our family with…"

Their family time was interrupted by Killian who had also showed up with Mary Margaret and David. Baby Neal was in David's arms. "Ah Good, you're back love. Can we have that talk Emma?" He completely disregarded the fact that Emma was there with her family and that her sister Lily was there too.

Regina had a dark look in her eyes. "Here we go again. I do believe Emma doesn't want to talk with you Pirate." She snarled.

Lily smirked. "That's Captain Guyliner?" She laughed and then turned to take a good look at the Pirate her sister was supposedly dating. She smirked knowing there was no way this guy would be with her sister any longer. Not with what she'd seen going on with her sister and Regina earlier. She knew who really had Emma's heart.

"Killian." Emma rolled her eyes. "Can't you see I'm busy right now? I don't want to listen to anything that comes out of your mouth. This isn't working… I…"

Killian sat next to Emma, ignoring her completely. "Love, we still need to talk. Your mother and father and brother miss you and we still need to talk about your involvement with…"

Before he could finish what he wanted to say, another voice sounded out behind them, interrupting what he planned to say.

"Oh wonderful! They're back! Hello darlings!" Cruella joined then, pushing a gaping Mary Margaret out of the way.

Ursula grinned as she shared a look with Maleficent before looking at Lily. "And now your family is complete." She put her arm around Lily. "You're beautiful, just like your sister. Oh Mal, you did good." She purred.

"Hello Cruella and Ursula darlings." Maleficent chuckled proudly. "Yes. It's in the genes."

Lily was surprised to hear who they were. She had figured out who Cruella was easily and when Ursula was there, she could smell the unmistakable scent of the sea in her.

Emma chuckled, glad to see Cruella and Ursula there. "Now Killian, if you don't mind, why don't you take the Charmings and hit the road? This table has no room for anyone with a hero complex." She gave her former parents a cold dark look.

Lily smirked. "You heard my sister. Take them and get the hell out." She flipped the bird at them as she glared at the Charmings responsible for separating her from their mother. If looks could kill, Lily totally had it.

Killian blinked and looked at Lily, noticing her for the first time. He then ignored her and looked at Emma. "You belong to me Emma. You don't belong to them!" Killian insisted as he got up and tried to pull Emma to follow him.

Regina wasn't having any of it at all. She wanted to show Killian how wrong he was. She chose that moment to make her intention known as she moved to straddle Emma's lap. Every eye in the diner was on them now as she moved her hands behind Emma's head, allowing her perfectly manicured fingers to curl into her thick mane of blond hair. "She doesn't belong to you anymore Pirate, she's mine." She purred sensually and with an evil smile on her face, crushed her lips to Emma's and kissed her passionately, moaning when she felt Emma kiss her back just as passionately. A rainbow of lights pushed out from them as they kissed. Now that they were back in Storybrooke, the magic of True Love's kiss could no longer be denied.

Henry grinned happily when he saw that his moms shared True Love's kiss. "I knew it! It's about time!"

Mary Margaret looked mortified when she saw what happened between Regina and Emma. "That's not supposed to happen! It's not possible. She's the Evil Queen…"

Maleficent laughed. "You think Villains can't enjoy the benefits of True Love's kiss? You'd rather Fish Hook here be Emma's True Love? You refuse to see Emma is MY daughter. She's Lily's sister. You're the reason I lost my daughters. You're the reason why they didn't grow up together."

Emma and Regina panted and moaned in surprise after kissing like that. They couldn't tear their eyes off each other. Neither one of them wanted to move just yet. After the initial surprise wore off, they smiled, both realizing at long last that they'd found true love in each other. They began kissing again.

Mary Margaret was starting to argue with Maleficent. "You're a monster. She can't be like you. I can't accept it, I won't!" She stamped her foot.

Ursula let her tentacles out when she heard what Mary Margaret said to Maleficent. She moved toward her. "A monster? Really? You're giving her a very good reason to be one and it's all on you." She drawled, smirking when Mary Margaret flinched when one of her tentacles touched her.

Killian was stunned as he looked at Emma and Regina. He couldn't help but to feel betrayed. Emma was his! Not the Evil Queen's. He developed a tunnel vision, staring only at Emma. He vaguely remembered dragging Regina off of Emma and then grabbing Emma violently intending to carry her out of the Diner. He was going to get his woman away from everyone else so he could have his way with her and force her to accept that they belonged together. It didn't register to him that as soon as they were outside, Emma was no longer being carried over his shoulder. Once it hit him, he looked at his empty hand and hook and turned around to see a very angry Emma standing there, and Regina moving to join Emma, creating a fireball in her hand, more than ready to attack him with the others coming out to see what would happen next. Maleficent and Lily stood to one side of Emma while Regina was standing on the other side of Emma, being joined by Cruella and Ursula. Ruby was standing with Henry and Granny while the Charmings pushed through them to stand with Killian.

Emma had a very cold dark look in her eyes as she glared at Hook. "You don't own me you bastard. I was never yours and I warned you not to ever touch me or my family ever again!" Her eyes glowed as her nails turned to talons. Her dragon came out as Emma shifted in front of them for the first time.

Maleficent smiled darkly. "You think my daughter wants to have anything to do with you?" She chuckled. "Her dragon most certainly doesn't."

Mary Margaret's jaw dropped when she saw what was happening to Emma. She paled visibly and shuddered, backing up.

David never took his eyes off of Emma as he shielded Neal and backed away at the same time as his wife.

Soon, a magnificent black and crimson dragon stood there in the same place where Emma had been standing and she moved toward the pirate with every intention of destroying him.

Killian was shocked out of his stupidity as he looked at Emma. The fact she was a dragon hit him hard. He realized his mistake and looked at the Charmings, seeing the shock and fear in their eyes. He looked back at Emma and raised his arms in surrender. "I… I'm sorry. I didn't know. Y-You're a dragon…" He ran his good hand through his hair and looked at Maleficent. He could see her eyes were glowing the same color as Emma's. "I'm s...sorry." It became very clear that he didn't know Emma at all and the fact his former flame was a dragon scared the hell out of him.

Emma, the dragon kept walking closer to the Pirate. She was trying to get her point across to him. When he backed into a signpost she brought her face to his and got into his face, growling as she opened her mouth, displaying rows of sharp deadly teeth. If she wanted to, she would have bitten his head off or devoured him on the spot. Instead, she blew smoke into his face. "Stay away from us." She growled in a deep guttural voice. "This is your last warning. If you don't listen, I will devour you alive." She looked down to see Killian had wet himself. She then looked at Mary Margaret. "The same goes for you." She glowered at her. "You called us monsters. If that is what you want, we will be your worst nightmares."

Lily joined her sister as she came face to face with the woman who started the whole chain of effects in their lives. She looked at Emma. "Our birthday is coming up soon. I want her for dinner. I have a feeling she would be very delicious." She had a very wicked glint in her eyes as they began glowing and she licked her teeth. She smirked when Mary Margaret backtracked and started running away.

As soon as Killian, David and Mary Margaret left, Emma turned back to herself and they started laughing as they walked back to the others, Maleficent and Regina had enjoyed the confrontation a bit too much as they laced arms with Emma and Lily and moved back inside.


	8. Chapter 8

The Dragon's Secret

Chapter 8

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination.

After the whole spectacle happened with Killian and the Charmings, tongues began to wag about Regina and Emma and their True Love's kiss. People were shocked that the Evil Queen was able to have a True Love's kiss happen to her. And with a dragon no less! For so long, they had always assumed that couldn't happen to a Villain. They had also been surprised to see Emma turn into a dragon when she did. And now they knew that Lily was also the daughter of Maleficent, they felt uneasy about the fact they now had more dragons living in their small town. People were also nervous about the fact that other Villains were also living in their town too and they felt trapped. They knew none of them would be able to escape from Storybrooke without serious consequences.

Regina couldn't keep her eyes off her Emma after what happened. "You really would have devoured them wouldn't you?" Her eyes twinkled at the very thought. She would have loved to see that happen.

Emma chuckled knowingly, pulling Regina closer. "I would've. Yes." She nodded, kissing her deeply.

"Like you did with my old drunk bastard of a landlord?" Lily asked, already knowing the answer as she smirked.

"That was a rush I truly enjoyed." Emma winked.

Regina nodded in agreement. "I did as well." She shared a look with Emma. She remembered how they had come so close to making love on the hood of Emma's car. She bit her lip deciding maybe her car wasn't so bad after all. Not when they were creating new memories together.

Maleficent chuckled knowingly. "I'm so proud of you Emma. I would have enjoyed seeing you do that darling." She murmured. "Who knows, perhaps even Lilith's wish will come true." She winked.

Even Cruella and Ursula were impressed when they heard what Emma did.

Emma looked at her sister. "Speaking of which, Mom did say she would love to take us hunting later tonight. You'll enjoy letting your dragon out." She promised.

"I would love to go hunting with you and mom, what will we hunt?" Lily asked. Maleficent started explaining a few things to her daughter.

Regina's phone buzzed and she checked to see who she'd received a call from. She saw it was from Zelena and clicked on decline. She wasn't in the mood to talk to her sister. Not after what happened.

"You alright Regina?" Emma asked as she put her hand into hers.

"It's just Zelena." Regina shook her head and sighed. The phone buzzed again. She rolled her eyes, noticing that Zelena wasn't going to leave her alone any time soon. She sighed. "Let me see if I can get rid of her." She then answered. "What do you want Greenie?" She said in annoyance.

Her sister sighed deeply. "I just want to talk. I've been thinking about what happened. You were right. I was just using Robin to hurt you. I wasn't thinking about him at all. Um… can you tell me… What exactly is Emma?"

Regina smirked. "Oh so now you want to kiss and make up is that what you're saying?" She ignored her sister's question for now.

Zelena could see Regina wasn't buying into what she was saying. She knew if she were in her sister's shoes, she probably wouldn't either. "You don't trust me. I know I haven't given you any reason to. But Emma is right, we are sisters. Besides this baby, you are the only family I have left. Robin and I got into a fight after you all left. He wants to take my baby away from me. And he wants to go to Storybrooke and prove to you that you belong with him. He said he would rather raise our baby with you and not with me." She sighed.

What a cold unfeeling bastard. Regina scoffed. "He can try but there is no way in hell that I would take him back. What do you propose we do to address the issues between us?"

Zelena was surprised to hear Regina vehemently deny wanting Robin back. "You're serious? Robin keeps talking about being your soulmate. I know what you said about the tattoo thing. I thought you were just trying to make Robin jealous when you showed us the tattoo Emma has. And when you were all over Emma like that."

Regina chuckled. "No, I never had any real feelings for him. Not like I do for someone else. I found my true love and it's not Robin. So answer my question. What do you want to do with this situation between us?" She was getting tired of not getting a straight answer from Zelena.

Zelena smiled. "Is there any way you can bring me to Storybrooke? I want to talk to Emma. You never told me what she is." She didn't understand why Regina couldn't just tell her what Emma was.

Regina smirked as she looked at Emma. "I'll get back to you on that. You still want to talk to Emma?" She figured if Zelena really wanted to know what Emma was, it would be better to ask Emma herself.

Emma's eyebrows rose as she looked at Regina. "She wants to talk to me? Give me the phone." She kissed Regina before she took the phone from her. "What do you want Zelena?"

Zelena noticed how blunt Emma was. "Yeah, I asked Regina to tell me what you are. You were turning into something. How come you never told me what you could do? You're…different."

Emma smirked, sharing a look with Regina. "You wanted to know what I am? I'll give you a hint. But first, tell me, what do you know of Maleficent?"

Zelena frowned, wondering where Emma was going with this question. "I know she was one of Regina's mentors back when Rumplestiltskin wasn't training her. She's a powerful dragon sorcerer. Some kind of immortal queen of darkness. Why do you ask?"

Emma chuckled darkly. "I'm her daughter. Here's Regina." She handed the phone back to her.

Zelena's jaw dropped when she heard what Emma said.

Regina got a kick out of what Emma said to Zelena. She chuckled as Emma kissed her again and proceeded to kiss her neck. She hummed and moaned softly. A part of her could only imagine the look on Zelena's face when Emma told her who she was. "What Zelena? No, she isn't. She actually is." Regina smirked evilly. "Hmm? That's Emma's sister." She chuckled. "Yes, two of them. You still want to come to Storybrooke? Alright. We'll see you soon."

Maleficent smiled at Lily. "How about I take you to the woods and show you how to be a scary dragon bitch? Then later your sister can join us for a hunt." She suggested. She had a feeling that Emma and Regina would need to take care of the situation with Zelena.

Lily smiled, "I'd like that, mom." She agreed before standing up and kissing her sister's cheek. "See you later sis, love ya."

Maleficent followed suit, kissing her daughter and then giving Regina some advice on a spell she will need to use. She then left with Lily.

Emma shared a look with Regina. "So we're going to get your sister?" She smirked.

Regina chuckled. "Yes, my sister wants to kiss and make up. Maybe it's time to see if she's telling the truth. When you told her off and started to shift, you surprised her." She kissed her again.

"I meant what I said to her. I hope she listened because if she tries to hurt you again… You know what I will do." Emma smiled darkly as they got up and prepared to leave.

"Mind if we tag along with you?" Cruella smiled. She was always up for meeting new people.

"Maybe she really wants another chance at being a part of the family." Ursula added. "Just like Emma here has made us feel like we are a happy family." She chuckled, using her tentacles to wrap around Emma's shoulders.

"You can come along, but please refrain from touching my Emma." Regina glared at Ursula. She didn't like it when anyone touched her dragon but her.

The sea witch smirked at the evil queen. "Possessive are we?" She looked over at Cruella and with a mock frown on her face, replied. "The evil Queen doesn't like to share." She pouted playfully.

Cruella wrapped her arms around Ursula's shoulders. "You know I'm always up for some fun darling." She kissed her cheek.

Emma bit the inside of her cheek at what happened. She took Regina's hand into her own. "Don't worry my Queen, they can't have me. I'm yours."

Regina had been scowling when Ursula put her tentacles on Emma, but the moment Emma said that to her, she broke out in a smile. "Mine? Yes you are that." She purred sensually. She was already thinking of ways to wine and dine Emma before she could take the next step with her. Ever since they had their True Love's kiss, all she wanted, was to get Emma alone. "Maybe tonight, after you return from your hunting trip with your family, you'd like to join me?"

Emma smiled, "I would love to. Tonight, tomorrow, always." She murmured.

Regina's breath caught at the way Emma said it like that. She smiled. "Move in with me, Em-ma."

The blonde smiled at her evil queen. "Does that mean I have to give up the guest room?"

Regina chuckled. "Unless you'd rather sleep by yourself?" She smirked.

Emma laughed. "Is that your way of saying you want me in your bed?"

The mayor had a dark look of desire in her eyes as she imagined having Emma exactly where she wanted her. "Our bed, dear. Yours and mine." She purred.

Emma's eyes grew dark as she realized what Regina wanted to do with her. She realized then, that this was something she wanted too. "Then my queen, that is where I will be tonight." She promised, inhaling deeply as she noticed Regina was very aroused. She growled softly in response.

Regina's breath caught as she felt wetness pooling between her legs. She knew she needed to control herself long enough to get her sister back to Storybrooke. "We're here." They'd arrived to meet her sister. She uttered the spell that Maleficent told her about and suddenly, there was a portal. She saw Zelena there. "Alright, Greenie, while the portal is still open."

Zelena smirked as she stepped through. "And about time too! I was beginning to think you weren't com…"

Just before the portal closed, another figure ran through and jumped and rolled as he lost a shoe when the portal closed behind him. It was Robin. He'd followed Zelena.

Zelena scowled. "What the hell do you think you're doing you…" She wasn't pleased that he'd followed her. "What about Roland you stupid…" She began cursing.

"I wasn't going to let you take my baby and run! Did you think I would let you just…" Robin finally noticed where they were. He saw Regina there with Emma as well as Cruella and Ursula. He knew the other two were villains and couldn't understand why they were there in the first place. "Regina! I'm glad you're here. We can finish our conversation. Let's go home and you can make that lasagna and we can drink some wine and then…" He wanted to get Regina alone so he could have his way with her and then try to convince her to adopt his children so they could raise them together. It was as if he had completely forgotten seeing Regina and Emma making out at his home not too long ago.

"No Robin. We have nothing to talk about. It's over. There will never be an us. It would never work between you and me." Regina looked at Zelena. "You on the other hand, can come with us." She had nothing but disgust for Robin.

Zelena smirked at the thief as she joined her sister and the others. She looked at the blonde with her and noticed how Emma was glaring daggers at Robin. Her eyes were glowing. "Hello Dragon." She winked at her.

"Regina! No you can't say that. You don't mean it. We belong together. You're my true love and soulmate." Robin moved forward to take Regina into his arms. He wanted to remind her of why they could be good together.

Emma stepped in front of him before he had a chance to put his grubby hands on her. Her dragon growled possessively. 'OUR MATE!' Emma smirked darkly. "Actually, no. She isn't. She's mine." She growled as she pushed him back roughly, smirking when he flew back 30 feet away. "And before you start babbling more nonsense, forest boy, Regina and I shared a True Love's kiss, rainbows and all…" She smirked at the look of disbelief on his face. "Oh yeah, that really happened." She smiled when she felt Regina move into her arms. Her queen placed her hands on her face and pulled her closer before kissing her passionately.

Zelena's jaw dropped when she heard what Emma said and to see the way her sister was all over the blonde, she knew it had to be true. She looked over at Robin and saw the look on his face as this was happening.

Robin's face went from a crestfallen look to a distorted facial expression as he stood up with determination. "This is not over. It can't be! I will fight for you Regina. I promise! I will save you." He took off into the woods.

Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes as she turned to look at Emma. "I don't know why he is being such a stubborn thorn in my side. Why can't he see he has no chance at all with me. I can't stand that buffoon!" She growled.

Emma chuckled as she kissed Regina, "Let him try and he will find himself facing more than he can handle. If he tries, I can't promise that my dragon will behave. You know what will happen…"

Regina sighed. "I know, Emma. You're a dragon through and through. I love that about you."

"What will happen?" Zelena was curious, having overheard them.

Regina looked at her sister. "If he doesn't stay the hell away, he might end up being her dinner. It wouldn't be the first time." She said, remembering what happened when Emma ate Lily's old landlord.

Zelena was surprised. "You'd let that happen to your old flame?"

Regina scoffed. "I warned him and told him I didn't want him. He shouldn't waste his time on me. He was never really my type. Now he is becoming an annoyance. Will it bother me if Emma devours him? No. But Roland should be here with his father. If something happens to Robin, you'll take care of Roland won't you? He obviously can't even take care of his son."

Zelena smiled. "You care about Roland. Even though he isn't your son, you care."

Emma listened to their conversation. "She's a mother. She's wired that way." She smiled knowingly. "Don't get me wrong, I would rather let Robin live, but if he cannot respect Regina's wishes, my dragon will not like it. I could just rough him up and send him away somewhere he cannot come back from if that was something I could do. I'm still learning how to control my dragon." She explained.

Regina smiled knowingly. "I know, my love. You're a mother too. Let's go home." She kissed Emma and took her hand into her own as they headed back.

Zelena smiled. "So how did you find out Maleficent was your mother? I thought Snow White and Prince Charming were your parents, which is why it surprised me when you told me about you know…"

Emma smirked as she looked over at Zelena and then proceeded to tell her about everything that went down since the last time Zelena was there. By the time she was finished explaining everything to her, the redhead was completely floored.

They picked up Henry from the bus on their way. Zelena was still reeling from everything she'd learned. She looked at Regina. "I'm really sorry for the way things were between us. I'm glad you called me out on it when you came to confront us. Had you not, Emma wouldn't have struck it home for me. So thank you, Emma. I don't normally admit it when I make mistakes. I don't apologize for my actions usually. But this time, I mean it. I hope you'll give me another chance to make it up to you two and to my nephew, Henry." She smiled and winked at the boy. "It doesn't mean I will apologize for being who I am. For being Wicked." She smirked. She loved being wicked far too much. She didn't want to be a goody two shoes type of person. That was way too boring for her tastes.

Regina laughed then. She knew her sister was being genuine. "Well, I'm still Evil. If you want to be Wicked, then so be it. I won't stop you, dear. Just as long as you promise not to turn on our family or friends."

Emma chuckled. "I wouldn't ask Regina to change when she wanted to let the evil queen back. It's a part of who she is and I love her for who she is. Of course we wouldn't ask you to change your ways either. Regina is right, you're a part of our family too. When my darkness was stolen from me, she and my mother helped me to get it back. It's a part of me too. So believe me, we do understand where you're coming from."

Soon, they arrived back home. Maleficent was there with Lily, having returned from teaching her daughter how to let her dragon out. Emma grinned when she saw them. "Did you have fun sis? Did mom show you how to dragon out yet?" Emma moved to hug her sister and their mother.

Regina chuckled knowingly when she saw the look on Zelena's face. "You remember seeing Lily, that's Emma's twin sister. That's their mother, Maleficent."

Zelena nodded. "Makes sense. Now I see where she got her blondeness from. I can see the similarities between the three of them."

Lily grinned and nodded. "You bet I did. You were right. It's the best feeling in the world. I had so much fun. We should dragon out more often." She smirked. She was proving to be just as much dragon as their mother was. She'd loved doing that so much just as Emma had.

"We will darling." Maleficent chuckled. "You should have seen her. She did a great job. Just like you, your sister looks amazing in dragon form." Maleficent was very proud of her daughters and it showed.

Lily chuckled. "I can't wait to go hunting as a family tonight." She looked at Zelena and then at Regina. "So you two kissed and made up yet?" She smirked.

Zelena laughed. "I guess you can say we did. Unfortunately Robin snuck back with me before the portal closed." She rolled her eyes.

Regina had a look of distaste on her face. "I told him… No we told him there was no chance he and I would ever get back together but that idiot is very persistent. Emma told him about our true love's kiss but the fool that he is… He refused to accept it."

Maleficent smirked knowingly. "Emma's dragon will attack him if he doesn't leave you alone, Regina. Don't get mad if she decides to have him for dinner. Once a Dragon feels possessive of his or her mate, they will remove the threat at hand. If he wants to survive, he needs to go back to wherever he was before. You already share a son together. You're her mate. Not his. Once she claims you, you will be hers forever as she will be yours."

Emma smiled knowingly as she moved closer to Regina and inhaled deeply. "You'll be mine after tonight." She promised as she kissed her deeply and passionately. She was very much looking forward to claiming Regina as her mate.

Regina smiled at Emma when she heard what Mal said to her. "Oh I'm counting on it Em-ma." She really was looking forward to having Emma all to herself. She loved the way Emma made her feel. She bit her lower lip as she thought about what they would be doing that night.

Cruella and Ursula chose that very moment to say their goodbyes. They were in a hurry to get out of there and get back to doing what they do best together.

Zelena found this very educational. If there was one thing she loved, it was to learn about new things. "So my sister is in love with a dragon?" She smiled. "What should I expect from such an union?" She asked. She was hoping one of them would give her some answers. She was never shy about asking questions about things that would be considered taboo.

Maleficent chuckled at Zelena's curiosity. "You know, dragons are very magical beings. We're shapeshifters, but not the common sort. Common shapeshifters do not have magical powers at all. They age very very slowly. But those of my bloodline are immortal. We come from royals and not just any royal, we're the elite, if that makes sense to you. People think I am just a dragon sorcerer. But I am so much more than that. My daughters and I are not human. Their other parent isn't human either. My daughters will be able to procreate easily with magic or by shapeshifting. Their powers are not limited to that though, there are so many other things they have yet to learn…"

Emma noticed Regina's facial expression change as she became sad. "But I…" Emma held her in her arms. "Regina, are you okay?"

Maleficent heard what Regina said and moved over to her. "What's wrong darling?" She had a feeling she knew what it was about.

Regina had tears in her eyes. "I can't have children. I'm barren. That's why I adopted Henry."

Emma inhaled deeply and just couldn't see anything wrong with her mate.

Maleficent smiled. "Maybe that was true before you two shared a true love's kiss. But you do not smell barren anymore. Even if you were, you could still get Emma pregnant." She explained.

Emma smiled at Regina. "You smell good love. I wouldn't lie to you. You smell very fertile." She promised as she kissed her gently.

"I do? You mean, we could have a lot of children together?" Regina asked hopefully.

"Yes, we could. If that is something you want. I will not force you into doing something if it makes you uncomfortable." Emma replied. "I would love to give you more children if you are unsure about carrying them. I would be happy to do it for you."

Regina smiled. "I would love to experience pregnancy. You already went through it once before. I would love to see you pregnant too… I often wondered what you looked like when Henry was growing inside you. Wouldn't it be fun if we could take turns and…" She blushed at the thoughts she was having. Emma elicited such feelings inside her.

Maleficent chuckled. She knew this conversation between them should be private since it was pretty intimate. "You know, we could always go hunting tomorrow…" She had a feeling Regina needed Emma more right now.

Zelena was intrigued by what she was learning and wanted to tease her sister about it. She decided not to. There was always another time. "Hey Henry, wanna show me to my room?"

Lily smirked. "We got all the time in the world. What's one more day?" She chuckled knowingly. She would find other ways to amuse herself until then.


	9. Chapter 9

The Dragon's Secret

Chapter 9

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination.

Maleficent chuckled as she moved with Lily. Her brunette daughter was showing her some doodles she did. She was certainly talented. "You'd like to know who your other parent is? Maybe it's best if we wait until I can also share the news with your sister too."

Lily looked at her mother. "Does our other parent at least know about us and want to see us or maybe be a part of our lives?" She had so many questions to ask her mother now that she'd been reunited with her.

The older dragon nodded and shook her head. "It's kind of a sticky situation, but now that I finally have you both back. I will try to get a hold of them and let them know. Wait until tomorrow so I can share this with your sister too. And then afterwards, we can go hunting together." She smiled knowingly.

Lily couldn't help but to wonder what had happened. She didn't know what the sticky situation was with their parents, but she was sure they would find out soon enough when the time was right. There had to be a story there. Did their mother have more than one lover? Could that be why she didn't seem so sure of who their other parent was?

Maleficent could see the questions in her daughter's eyes and wished she had more answers for her. She wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry Lily, you must be disappointed. Circumstances happened that were out of my control. But hopefully we will figure this out soon. Hey want some pizza and watch a… What do you call it? Movie?" She smiled.

Lily grinned. "Sounds great mom! And no. I'm not disappointed in you. Just remember that. Whatever happened, happened. We can't control what happened in the past. You know, I wouldn't judge you. Not when I've made so many mistakes myself. Nobody is perfect." Why would she want to judge her mother? Whatever happened was in the past and did not belong in the presence.

Maleficent was relieved to know Lily wouldn't judge her. Soon, they had ordered a couple boxes of pizza. To them, it was just a couple of boxes, to most people, it looked like a lot. But well, they were dragons. They were in the mood to have a late night dinner since they'd missed out on hunting that night. They decided to surprise Emma and Regina so they could have plenty of pizza to share with them if they decided to come out of their room that night.

###############

Regina decided to take advantage of this time to pull Emma with her upstairs. She was done with waiting to have her chance with Emma. As soon as they got back to their room and locked the door, Regina pressed Emma against the door and began kissing her passionately.

Emma moaned as she pulled Regina flush against her, feeling things heat up between them. She lifted her and walked over to their bed, never breaking contact.

As soon as Regina felt the bed against the back of her legs, she waved her hand and their clothes vanished. She moaned, loving the feel of Emma, skin to skin. She moved to kiss her neck, eliciting a moan from the blonde. She chuckled knowingly as she felt Emma lay her down on the bed and crawl over her. Under normal circumstances, she preferred being in control and being on top. But this time, she was too far gone.

Emma growled softly as she took a very good look at this beauty before her. Eyes darkening with desire, she began kissing her neck, working her way down, stopping to appreciate her ample breasts. She sampled them, paying attention to them equally, taking her nipple into her mouth, she caressed them with her tongue and nibbled teasingly on them, tugging on them until they popped out of her mouth, causing Regina to moan loudly and call her name. Emma had a dark knowing smile on her face as she smirked and moved lower still, kissing her belly button, kissing her way down to her abdomen. She wanted to make Regina's dream of becoming a mother come true. To be able to experience the joys of pregnancy. Her eyes began to glow as she inhaled deeply, she knew Regina was ovulating. She could smell it. That caused Emma to growl softly as she felt her dragon awaken deep inside her. She heard Regina gasp as she looked up at her with a wicked smile on her face.

Regina gasped when she heard Emma growl. She looked down and saw Emma, her eyes glowing a neon green. She looked so good like that, her head between her legs. She felt her stomach clench with desire and felt wetness pooling between her legs. She arched her back. "Em-ma please!" She put her hands on Emma's head, running her fingers through her thick golden mane.

Emma chuckled throatily, as she bent her head to taste the sweet nectar between her perfect thighs. She opened her legs wider and licked her, tasting her from the opening of her womanhood to her clitoris. She moaned deeply, loving the way she tasted. Her voice grew deeper as she felt a change come over her. She took her clitoris into her mouth, allowing her tongue to massage and swirl around as she sucked and nibbled and teased her.

Regina began to scream with pleasure, rocking her hips against the blonde's mouth. She could feel electric waves of pleasure building and coiling up within her as she rocked faster and faster against her. She moaned loudly when she felt Emma's nails get sharper on her thighs. The sensation pushed her closer to climax. The pressure built inside of her, creating a tight ball of nerves that needed to be released.

Emma laughed wickedly as she spread her womanhood even more and used her fingers to thrust inside of her so deep.

Regina's eyes widened in shock as waves of pleasure began to ripple through her. She looked at Emma, seeing that she was half way through transforming into a dragon. She looked so beautiful like that. It pushed her over the edge as she began screaming as Emma thrust into her a few more times and Regina exploded as she came hard all over Emma.

Emma bent her head down to capture the sweet nectar as she licked her and allowed her tongue to thrust inside if Regina as she came all over her face again a second and third time. She continued tasting her, drinking her sweetness. Her tongue had grown longer so she was able to taste every last drop of her.

"EMMAAAA!" Regina screamed with pleasure as she climaxed over and over again. "MORE! I want MORE!"

Emma chuckled, knowing exactly what her Queen wanted. She allowed her anatomy to change as her shaft grew between her legs and swelled as it throbbed proudly. She smirked when she saw how wide Regina's eyes got when she saw the size of her swollen member.

Regina moaned as her head dropped back to the pillow. She breathed heavily with anticipation as she felt Emma stroke her throbbing cock against her soaked slit. Her eyes were heavy with desire. She bit her lower lip as she looked at her dragon. "I need you inside me now!" She was more than ready for this.

Emma growled with pleasure as she grabbed her throbbing shaft and aligned it with her opening. She moaned, feeling how tight she was as she pressed forward. She smirked when she heard Regina gasp as she thrust again, moving deeper still, feeling her hot velvet wetness wrapping around the head of her shaft. She took a hold of her hips and thrust again, inching her way deeper and deeper inside her Queen.

Regina arched her back, thrusting back against Emma as she moaned loudly. "EMMA!" She panted heavily, feeling the way Emma was stretching her and moving inside her. She felt like she was going to climax again soon.

Emma kissed her passionately as she thrust into her harder and deeper until she finally sheathed herself all the way deep inside her. "YESSSS!" She loved how tight she was. She began to thrust inside and out of her, slowly then increasing her pace. She moaned when she felt Regina bring her hands to her breasts. "REGINA!" She panted heavily feeling her stomach clench and tighten. She could feel her dragon want to come out all the way as she began growling loudly as she mated with her.

Regina could see what was happening and it spurred her forward. "Do it Em-ma!" She panted as her thrusting quickened.

"Change with me!" Emma growled as she began to transform. She growled with pleasure as she saw Regina's eyes glow a beautiful deep purple color. "Yes!"

Regina moaned, wanting to do this with her Emma. She knew how much this meant to the both of them. Soon, she transformed into a beautiful purple and black dragon.

Emma was absolutely smitten with Regina as she transformed the rest of the way. She growled with pleasure as she felt the knot at the base of her swollen shaft swell as soon as she thrust into her so deep. She could feel the knot tie them together as she held her close and at that moment she felt her thick potent seed begin flooding Regina's fertile womb, she bit down on her shoulder and neck marking her and claiming her as her mate. *I LOVE YOU REGINA!* she roared with pleasure.

The moment Regina felt that knot tie them together, she knew there was no going back as she came hard, clamping down as she climaxed over and over again all over Emma. She bit down on her shoulder, screaming with pleasure, feeling white hot liquid heat flooding her inside. *I LOVE YOU EMMA!* She moaned happily as they came down together after their lovemaking. She felt like she would collapse from the pleasure she got from her dragon. No one had ever done to her what Emma did and she loved her for that and so much more. They snuggled in the aftermath, feeling completely sated and satisfied.

Emma felt so protective of Regina. She held her mate close and used her free hand to caress her abdomen. She knew exactly what was happening inside her Queen and was so happy they did this. They changed back to themselves and they couldn't stop smiling and kissing. They murmured their I love you's as they snuggled. They were now mated and a real family together. They lay there entwined, feeling blissful and complete.

##############

Zelena had changed her mind about going to her room for the night and had opted instead, to take Henry out for ice cream, having felt restless. She had also wanted to get to know her nephew better. After Henry showed her where her room would be, she set down some things and turned to look at her nephew, wanting to make up for what she did to him in the past. "Want to go with me to get Ice Cream?" She grinned knowingly at him.

Henry chuckled. "Sure!" He figured now that he had two cool aunts, he was going to take advantage of it. It was time to show her what it was like to have a nephew like him.

They went to Any Given Sundae and it was just a hour before closing time. Henry walked in and said hello to Ingrid. Zelena remembered her very well from the time she'd ate ice cream while posing as Marian. She looked at her nephew. "I'm not sure if I want ice cream now." She put her hand over her abdomen, wanting to protect her baby.

Ingrid noticed Henry, remembering him easily because of Emma. "Hello Henry do you want the usual?" She then looked at the redhead and smiled. "Not in disguise anymore are we?" Her eyes twinkled as if she knew something about Zelena and it unnerved the redhead.

"What are you talking about?" Zelena asked.

Henry looked between two women. "She's my Aunt Zelena." He stepped closer to her as if telling Ingrid he didn't want any harm to come to his aunt. "My moms are giving her another chance."

That move didn't go unnoticed by Zelena and it touched her deeply. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Thanks, but I'm okay." She then looked at Ingrid. "What do you know about it?" She asked.

Ingrid smiled amusedly. "I see more than you realize. It's good to see who you really are." She looked at Henry and smiled at him. She could see he cared for the redhead. She looked back at Zelena. "Are you sure I can't persuade you to have some good ice cream? I promise no tricks this time."

Zelena eyed the blonde woman. She wasn't sure if she could trust her after what happened the last time. "I thought you destroyed yourself the last time I was here under your frozen spell. So what are you doing back here?" She wanted answers.

Ingrid smiled. "I was tricked. And I thought I had destroyed myself. In a way I did, but then I found myself back here. There must be a reason I'm back." She shrugged. "Who really knows?" She looked at them. "I promise, ice cream and no tricks. My treat?" She smiled as she looked at the way Zelena was protecting herself. "I wouldn't dream of hurting your baby."

Henry smiled as he looked at his Aunt and then back at Ingrid. "I believe you." Like his blonde mother, he could always tell when someone was lying to him. He could tell Ingrid was telling the truth. Ingrid smiled as she waited for permission from Zelena to serve them some free ice cream.

Zelena smiled and nodded. "Alright." She agreed as they got some ice cream. They sat there, talking about things in general and Ingrid asked about how Emma was doing.

Zelena looked at her. "What's the deal between you and Emma anyways?" She was very curious. "Does she know you're back yet?"

Ingrid shook her head. "No, but I am sure she will find out soon enough. I used to be one of her foster mothers when she was a teenager. We were close until one day she ran away. And I didn't see her again until not too long ago as you are aware of. How is she doing these days?"

Henry grinned. "She's with my other mom now. They shared a true love's kiss. Ma also found her real mom and her twin sister. It's going really great! And now Aunt Zee and my mom have made up so we're a real family now." He was just really happy to be able to share the news with Ingrid. In spite of the fact Ingrid was responsible of putting the shattered sight spell on Storybrooke, he had a feeling she was never going to hurt his family.

Zelena loved the way Henry called her his Aunt Zee. She chuckled and then looked over at Ingrid. "Yes, we've made up and I look forward to seeing what other kinds of trouble we can get into as a family." She winked.

Ingrid laughed softly. "I used to have sisters myself. It's too bad they're gone though, but when we were kids, we used to be very close. I still have my nieces. I have yet to see them again and let them know I'm back. Perhaps one day soon."

They finished their ice cream. "I guess We'll see you around. Thanks for the ice cream. It was a nice chat." Zelena smiled.

"Bye Ingrid. And thanks!" Henry smiled as they prepared to leave.

Ingrid smiled and waved at them. "Tell your parents I said hello won't you? Have a nice evening."

They left and headed back home. The moment they arrived, they noticed the delivery guy was there as well. Henry lit up when he saw there were a lot of pizza. His mom had made arrangements to include a new pizza place in town after Emma mentioned how much she'd missed having pizza. When she made it once from scratch, Regina loved it so much that she made sure they would have a place in Storybrooke that would deliver pizza.

Zelena smiled, remembering the time she lived out there with Robin, how they'd had pizza and loved it. Her stomach rumbled, reminding her that she was eating for two now.

Lily grinned as she paid for the pizza and they brought the food in. There were plenty for everyone.

When the pizza arrived, Emma sniffed the air and looked at her wife. "You smell that? Pizza!" She grinned. They had worked up an appetite as they threw on their pajamas and robes before they moved downstairs to join the rest of their family.

"Perfect timing! I'm famished!" Regina smiled as she shared a look of love with Emma.

Maleficent smiled knowingly when the newly mated pair joined them. "Hungry are we? Congratulations darlings." She winked at them. "We've got meat lovers, pepperoni lovers, deluxe, vegetable, and um… Hawaiian?"

Regina moved to get some pizza. Normally, she'd go for a cheese or vegetable pizza. But this time, she was craving a meat lovers as well as pepperoni pizza.

Emma grinned as she got some for herself, noticing what kind Regina was taking. She winked knowingly at her mother.

Lily grinned as she watched the way her sister was acting with Regina. She was so happy for them. She decided to let Henry pick a movie for them to watch as they ate their pizza.

Henry looked at his Aunt Zee and then looked at his moms. "Guess who's back in town?"

Emma and Regina looked at their son. "Who's back Kid?"

Zelena decided to answer for her nephew. "Ingrid." She paused for effect. "Any Given Sundae is open for business again." She informed them. "Ingrid wanted me to tell you she said hello."

Emma's jaw dropped as she shared a look with her wife. "I thought she destroyed herself. How can she be back?" She and Elsa and Anna had been there when Ingrid had destroyed herself. She wondered what had really happened. She thought back to that fateful day when Ingrid destroyed herself in order to break that curse she put on everyone else. Only Ingrid, Emma, Elsa and even Anna had been immune to the curse. When they'd confronted Ingrid and then Anna saved the day by reading the letter hers and Elsa's mother had written… Ingrid had been very remorseful for her actions and had begged them to forgive her as she sacrificed herself in order to save everyone under her curse. She'd done the right thing in the end. Yet here she was back in Storybrooke. Emma knew she would need to find out exactly what had happened. She looked at Regina. "You don't think Gold had something to do with that do you?"

Regina sighed as she swallowed a bite of her pizza. "It wouldn't surprise me. Gold always seems to have a hand in everything that happens wherever he goes. You know it's not the first time he has ever interacted with Ingrid." She pointed out.

Maleficent looked at his daughter, deep in thought. "I want to have a long talk with her tomorrow. It's time I had a heart to heart with her." She finished eating her pizza before she left the room.

Lily frowned as she shared a look with Emma. What was that all about? Their mother was acting strange about the whole Ingrid situation.

Emma bit her lip, wondering if their mother knew who Ingrid was. She couldn't help but to wonder what the story was. She shrugged, figuring their mother would let them know if it was something important for them to know.

Regina watched her old friend retreat to the other room before she looked at the sisters. She waited until she finished up her pizza and wiped her mouth. "Let me go see if there is something your mother can tell me. Maybe she just needs another ear." She got up.

"But…" Lily started.

Emma looked at her sister. "It's okay. Regina has known mom a very long time. Let's see if she can help her. We can figure this out together." She looked at her wife and nodded at her.

Regina smiled and nodded. "I'm sure she is fine. If she isn't, we will figure this out as a family." She moved to the other room. When she saw her, she replied softly. "Mal? Are you okay?"

Maleficent looked at Regina. She knew her daughters were worried about her. She nodded. "Yeah… It's just that…" She sighed deeply. "Ingrid… I know her. Or at least I knew her before my girls were born." She admitted.

Regina nodded, understanding a little better what Maleficent was saying. "Emma knew Ingrid too when she was a teenager." She watched her reaction to this.

"She did? Why would Emma say Ingrid tried to destroy herself?" The dragon asked. She wanted to understand what had happened.

"Because she put a curse on this town. One where we would try to destroy each other with the shattered sight spell. Emma and Ingrid and her two nieces were immune to this spell. Of course They confronted Ingrid and when Anna told Ingrid the truth about what Ingrid's sister realized… She sacrificed herself in order to destroy the spell and make everything right again. That's why we are all so surprised to see she is back. We want to know how that is possible." Regina explained. "Ingrid never wanted to hurt Emma or her nieces."

Maleficent sighed. "She wouldn't have been able to destroy herself. Of course Emma would be immune. They're family." She admitted with a whisper.

Regina's eyes grew wide with shock at what Maleficent was implying. "Family? How? You're Emma's mother… That means…" she gasped. "You and Ingrid?"

Maleficent closed her eyes and sighed. "Or her real brother… One she doesn't know she has."

Regina's jaw dropped. "What?"

Mal swallowed the lump in her throat. "I didn't… I had no idea who I was really with. Her brother is a shapeshifter as is Ingrid. But he liked playing pranks. When I found out who I was with… I was so fucking angry. I wanted to destroy him. I mean I thought I was with Ingrid the whole time. And then one day Ingrid was gone and I never saw her again. I found out I was pregnant and I confronted her brother and he told me the truth of Ingrid's heritage. She has no idea there is a reason why she's so powerful. She isn't the only one either."

"Um wait… Elsa? You're talking about Ingrid's niece? But…" Regina was confused.

Mal gave her a small smile. "Elsa was adopted. Just like Ingrid was." She sighed. "You said Emma knew Ingrid too?"

Regina nodded. "Yes. When she was in the foster system. Ingrid found Emma and was her foster mother for a short time until Emma ran away. She had such a horrible time growing up that she couldn't trust anyone or stay with a family even though Ingrid tried to adopt her. You'll have to let Emma tell you her story."

Maleficent sighed heavily. "This is getting very complicated. There is a good reason why Ingrid obviously felt compelled to help Emma."

Regina nodded. "Yes you said they are related. But… You're not exactly sure of whether or not…"

"She could be their other parent. But then again so could her brother, Loki." Maleficent grimaced.

Regina sighed. "No wonder you reacted the way you did back there. But what of Elsa? Why would you bring up Ingrid's niece? I know she's powerful. Are you saying she's a goddess too?"

Maleficent sighed. "I'm saying she may not be Ingrid's niece at all. They are too much cut from the same cloth to be Aunt and niece, it's possible Elsa could be…"

Regina's eyes widened in understanding. "Her daughter?" She whispered as Mal nodded in confirmation. "So her other parent would be…"

"Me." The older dragon replied.


	10. Chapter 10

The Dragon's Secret

Chapter 10

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. Ooohhh so now Maleficent needs to talk with her daughters, more specifically, Emma about Ingrid. Emma needs to tell their mother about her experience with Ingrid. Will they get closer to the truth of who their other parent is? How will Elsa react to the fact she's actually Emma and Lily's sister? How will the twins react to finding out they have another sister?

Sorry for not posting for a while. I'm going to try to alternate between stories to finish some of them while working on the newer stories. Thank you for your patience. :)

###############

Regina looked at Maleficent with surprise. "Well then, you really do need to tell Emma and Lily the truth. They have a right to know what is going on. You also need to talk with Emma about Ingrid and decide what you're going to do with all this information. We need to find out what's going on with Ingrid and whether or not she knows anything about this."

Maleficent sighed heavily. "I know you're right. But I'm just afraid of the mess it could turn into if it turns out Ingrid isn't the other parent. I want her to be their parent more than anything because her brother did this just out of spite or something. I don't know why he would trick me into believing I was with Ingrid. I still should have known. I mean they smell different."

Regina put her hand on her mother in law's shoulder. "It's not your fault Mal. You were deceived. It happens to the best of us. Emma knows that feeling very well. Both your girls do. If you're afraid of what they will think of you, don't be. They love you. Come on. Talk with them. It might make you feel better once you do." She smiled, nudging the older dragon towards the other room where her daughters were waiting for them.

Maleficent nodded and allowed Regina to lead her back to the other room. She looked at her daughters hoping they wouldn't judge her. She knew Lily had said she wouldn't. But she hoped Emma was of the same mind. She didn't want to lose her girls so soon after finding them.

Emma and Lily shared a look when they saw their mother had returned. "Mom, are you okay?" Emma asked.

Regina looked at them and looked at Mal before answering for her. "She has something to share with you both." She then assured the older dragon. "You need to remember you have family here with you. You're not alone anymore." Regina joined her wife.

Maleficent nodded and gave Regina a small smile. "Thank you." She then took a deep breath before she looked at her daughters. "I spoke a little bit about this with Lily when you two were mating. But I didn't tell your sister enough because I wanted to wait until you were here with us before I could share what happened with you both."

Lily nodded and replied, "You're talking about our other parent. You wanted to wait until Emma was here to tell us both at the same time." She smiled.

Maleficent nodded. "Right, and when you asked me if your other parent knew about the two of you, I said it was a sticky situation." Lily nodded, remembering their conversation earlier. "Well, the truth is, when I was with your other parent, I thought I knew who I was with at that time. But it turned out to be her brother who was disguised as her. When I found out, I was extremely pissed off for being deceived like that. I'd been with my lover a lot that whole week. And that morning too… But that night, I sensed something was off when we were together again. I noticed she smelled different. That was the only time. But then I realized afterwards what really happened and tracked that scent down all the way to the God Loki. Turned out he had made love with me in disguise and when I confronted him about it, turned out that my lover was his long lost sister. She never returned so I never could tell her about her true identity. I never had a chance. Loki was mad about her. Not liking it that his adoptive father, Odin had an affair with another goddess, Skadi and later married her. She's my lover's real mother just as Odin is her father. Loki was jealous when Odin favored Skadi. She's the first Ice their daughter was born, he was part of the reason why she didn't know who she really was and was separated from her parents. I was so mad about him, wanting to force him to tell me where he hid my lover. And then it wasn't long before I found out I was pregnant." She sighed, watching their faces.

Regina was also learning new things about this lover of Mal's. She was fascinated to learn that Emma's and Lily's other parent was a God or Goddess. A daughter of the first Ice Goddess. But then it made sense with what she also learned about Elsa. She was looking forward to learning more of what Maleficent knew.

Emma was deep in thought about what she was learning. While digesting the information she had received, she was intrigued by what their mother was sharing with them and at the same time very disgusted with what Loki did to their mother. But never did she once blame Maleficent for what happened. "And who is this female lover who could also be our parent?" She asked. She had a feeling she knew what Maleficent was going to say next. She just wanted to hear her say it.

Maleficent looked down at the floor as she answered her daughter. "Ingrid. I really hope she is your parent and not Loki. I mean I was with Ingrid 95% of the time and only with Loki once." A part of her wanted to destroy that god for what he did to her.

To hear her mother say Ingrid's name sent Emma back to when she knew her as a teenager and then again when Ingrid was there as was Elsa and Anna. "Ingrid. You think it's a possibility we could do a blood test to confirm whether or not she could be our other parent? She always said she felt a certain bond with me, a connection. If she weren't our other parent, I don't think she would have felt such a strong connection to me." She pointed out.

"You knew Ingrid?" Lily was surprised to hear what Emma was saying. She wanted to hear more about this Ingrid.

Maleficent finally had hope that shone in her eyes. Hope that Emma would be right about the possibility of Ingrid being their other parent. "I didn't know there were tests that could be done. Well maybe there is a way using magic. Could you tell us more about how you know Ingrid?" She was curious and Regina had also advised her to ask Emma about it.

Emma smiled and nodded. "After that last big fight Lily and I had, I ended up going back into the foster system. You know I've been in and out of way too many foster homes. Too many to count. I had never stayed in the same place for long. Nobody had ever come close to ever wanting someone like me. Not until I met Ingrid, when she became my foster mother. She knew I wasn't like anyone else. After spending all my life being moved from foster home to foster home, facing abandonment and rejection all my life… constantly. You can imagine I was thinking the same thing would happen to me all over again and I would be back in the system yet again awaiting another family only to have to go through it all again. Lily and I were both about 15 or 16 years old the last time we saw each other. Anyways, Ingrid knew I wasn't like anyone else. Yet she wanted to adopt me. I had thought she was planning to send me back when I saw the papers she had from social services. But then she said she wanted to adopt me and was sending in an application to become my mother and she told me if I wasn't ready to have her be my mom, she was willing to be like a big sister for me. But then she caught on to me having magic, having these powers… And she tried to get me to use my powers in more revealing ways. I freaked out, thinking she wanted proof of my magic so she could put me away. I didn't know she was like me, that she had powers too. So rather than staying and finding out, I ran away. I didn't see her again until after about three or four years of living here in Storybrooke, when I found her at Any Given Sundae. Learning she was here too and she had stolen my memories of finding out she was here… I guess she just wanted to see me here and happy. Maybe she was afraid I would run away again. I had a real bad habit of doing things like that all my life. Even when I just moved here. I almost ran away a few times. I never trusted anyone. I trusted someone once and he got me pregnant and framed me for a crime he committed. So trust didn't come easily to me." She explained. "But at least Ingrid never hurt me. She was probably the closest thing I ever got to having a real parent even if it were for a short time. That is, until now." She smiled. "She did return my memories and she tried to do the right thing by destroying herself in order to break the curse she put on this town and the people living here. I wasn't affected by any of it, neither were Anna and Elsa… Her nieces."

Maleficent moved closer to Emma and hugged her tightly when she heard her story. "I'm so sorry you went through all of that. I still remember what you told Regina that day you found out you were also my daughter and Lily's sister. But at least you found Lily and reunited with her before bringing her home where she belongs. I love you both so much! Those Charmings should never have messed with us. They will be dealt with. But we need to find out if Ingrid really is your other parent. We will do that first thing tomorrow, right after breakfast. Tonight however, I will see if there is a revealing spell I can use to find out when we talk with Ingrid. I want to know what happened to her to make her leave after spending that week of making love together. I also want to confront Loki again and see if I can reunite Ingrid with her parents. Also… About Elsa…" She sighed again.

Regina smiled and nodded at Maleficent, encouraging her to tell them about Elsa. "It's okay, Mal. Tell them."

"What about Elsa?" Emma asked gently.

"Just that um… Ingrid isn't her aunt. They are too much alike for that to be the case. She's her other parent, she's your sister. I mean… With the way Ingrid and I were together like that…" Maleficent paused.

Emma's eyes widened in surprise. "You got her pregnant? How do you know that if you hadn't seen her since?"

"Because Loki told me after I found him a second time. But before I could do anything about it… I was trapped under the library until the first time you and I met, and then Rumple brought me back. And now here we are." Maleficent concluded.

"Sorry about that." Regina cringed at the memory of what happened.

Emma huffed slightly and shook her head. "I still can't believe Rumple had me destroy you, even knowing you were my mother. Ugh! I still need to pay him back for what he did."

Lily was surprised to hear that Emma had killed their mother before. "You did that to mom?" She looked at their mother. "And that Rumple guy was able to bring you back how?"

Emma groaned. "If I knew she was my mom, I would have told him to go fuck himself. Probably would have killed him for suggesting that."

Maleficent chuckled softly. "But you didn't really kill me darling. We're immortal. I was simply in another form waiting for the right time to come back. Rumple just hurried the process and helped me back faster. Of course he did it with every intention of telling me about who you really were, Emma. Otherwise I would have gone on believing that Lily was the only daughter I had. And then Rumple gave you back your powers, the essence of who you really are, darkness and all. When they put your darkness inside your sister, they didn't take it all out. As a result, your darkness continued growing more stronger the older you got. We'll get him and deal with him together." She promised. "In the meantime, you and your Regina have so much to celebrate." She chuckled and winked knowingly.

Emma grinned as she took Regina into her arms and kissed her deeply. She saw that Zelena and Henry had been listening to everything they were talking about while enjoying their dinner. "We sure do." She murmured, caressing her wife's abdomen happily.

Lily grinned. "Our family's growing bigger now." She winked.

Henry heard what they were saying as he moved closer to them. "What are you talking about?"

Zelena grinned. "I believe they just said your mom's pregnant." She moved to Regina's side. "So we're both pregnant. That should be fun." She then winked at Emma, realizing they had more in common after all. She felt she'd learned more about Emma and the dragons since they started talking about Ingrid. She was intrigued by everything they talked about. She was also looking forward to getting to know her sister in law even better.

Regina smirked at her older sister. "Fun indeed." She then turned and kissed Emma deeply before they felt Henry move in for a hug with them.

"I think that's great!" Henry was thrilled with the news. "But how do you know this soon?" He was curious.

Maleficent chuckled. "Because our family is unique. We're immortals, and if your mother and Aunt are indeed the daughters of Ingrid, fertility is one of the powers they have. And since your parents shared their true love's kiss, your mom became fertile again and your mother was able to sow her oats so to speak." She winked.

Zelena had a huge grin on her face as she watched her nephew's reaction. Chuckling when she saw how red his ears were getting. "Hey, at least you're gonna be a big brother. We will definitely get more ice cream tomorrow." She winked at him as she ruffled his dark head.

Regina and Emma laughed softly as they watched their son taking the explanation from his grandmother. He was old enough to understand things like that.

Soon, they finished making plans for what they would do the next day and agreed to have breakfast at Granny's in the morning. They also left Cruella and Ursula a message to meet them there in the morning especially since they had news to share with them. Tomorrow night, the dragons would go hunting as a family. That was something they didn't want to put off any longer. They were looking forward to what the next day would bring to them.

Emma and Regina went to bed for the night as did Henry and Zelena. Lily soon went to sleep while Maleficent stayed up to create the revealing spell she needed in order to confirm whether or not Ingrid was the other parent of their daughters. She was also looking forward to finding out more about Elsa soon and had a feeling Ingrid would help them with that. Soon, she was done creating that particular spell. She put it where she knew it would be safe and then went to sleep.

###############

Morning came and they got dressed and ready before they all arrived at Granny's. They were more than ready to get this day started. So many things were about to happen and Emma was actually looking forward to seeing Ingrid again as was Maleficent. Lily had yet to meet her but she was looking forward to it.

Maleficent had her potion ready just in case. She poured them in Emma's and Lily's drinks to see who their other parent was. Once they saw Ingrid, if there were signs pointing to her, they would see it. The twins agreed to do this, wanting to know for themselves if Ingrid was indeed their other mother. Maleficent couldn't help but to be nervous about the whole thing. She wouldn't rest until she got the truth.

Cruella and Ursula met them shortly afterwards and they were happy to see them. Some of the other people in the diner were uneasy about the fact Zelena was back in town. The redhead smirked, amused with the way they were reacting to her presence. She found herself gloating at times. She couldn't help herself. She prided herself at being Wicked.

Maleficent smiled at her friends. "Good morning darlings. Emma and Regina are now mated and expecting a dragon baby or two." She was so proud of the fact, looking forward to being a grandmother again soon. This time, she would not miss out on any of this.

"Ahh! Congratulations darlings!" Cruella beamed happily as she moved over to them and hugged the happy pair. Ursula followed suit. "This calls for a celebration!" Her tentacles came out as she hugged them at the same time.

Zelena was all smiles at this. "Proud aunts here!" She laughed, sharing a knowing look with Lily. She remembered their announcement the previous night. "At least my little green bean will have someone to play with. Now if only we could send Robin back over the town line, I will be happy." She rubbed her abdomen.

Regina smiled knowingly. "He better go back to New York, back to Roland if he knows what's good for him. Or else…"

Zelena smirked. "Or else he becomes chow for your wife." She finished.

Lily grinned, having overheard them. "But wouldn't that solve your problems easily enough?"

Maleficent had a wicked smile on her face. "Only if he insists on sticking around. Someone needs to tell him he needs to get out of here if he has any hope of surviving for that boy of his."

Emma chuckled. "Now that we're mated, if I see him trying to get into your personal space again, he won't be safe from my dragon."

"Don't I know it, Em-ma." Regina smiled darkly. She loved seeing Emma dragon out. And she was already annoyed with Robin. "I guess we will have to wait and see if he is stupid enough to try again."

"He did say he was going to fight for you Sis." Zelena reminded her.

"Let's hope he doesn't show his face until after we deal with the Ingrid situation." Regina replied. She really didn't want to see Robin any time soon.

They finished eating and then Zelena got up. "Time for ice cream." She winked knowingly at Henry as they all got up and prepared to head over to Any Given Sundae. It was time to find out whether or not Ingrid was the other parent of the twins.

Maleficent was extremely nervous about seeing Ingrid again after all these years of being separated from her lover. She didn't know what to expect or if Ingrid would remember or would have the answers to what happened to her in the first place. At the same time, she was very hopeful after what Emma had shared with her about her first hand experiences with Ingrid.

Emma smiled knowingly at her mother. "I'm sure everything will be okay. Whatever happens today, we will get to the bottom of this and deal with this as a family. We love you mom. You're not alone in this." She hugged her.

Maleficent smiled and kissed Emma's cheek. "Thank you darling. Let's do this." She hugged Lily before they finally arrived at Any Given Sundae.

Zelena and Henry entered first and smiled at Ingrid. "We're back and we brought our family with us."

Ingrid lit up when she saw Henry and then looked at the time, surprised to see how early they were there. Usually she didn't open her ice cream shoppe until 10 in the morning. But today, she had decided to open up earlier for some reason. "Here for some early frozen treats?" Her eyes sparkled.

And then Ingrid noticed Emma. She gasped and it was as if she were gravitating towards her. "Emma!" She breathed and was all smiles when she saw her. She then looked at the other brunette standing next to Emma. She remembered seeing that little video Emma had of Lily. Emma had told her a lot about Lily when she was under her care. "Is this Lily?" She smiled as she finally stood in front of them. For some reason, she couldn't tear her eyes from either one of them. She couldn't help herself as she hugged them tightly.

Emma smiled and nodded. "Yes, this is my sister, Lily. Who would have thought we would end up being sisters?" She smirked as suddenly it was snowing inside Any Given Sundae. The spell was working in their favor. The snowflakes changed to different colors. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

Maleficent gave a little sob of relief when she saw what was happening with Ingrid and their beautiful daughters. "Oh Ingrid…"

Ingrid gasped when she looked at what was happening inside her place of business and then she heard a familiar voice, she looked and locked eyes with Maleficent. "What… Mal?" Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Maleficent there. It was as if the years were rewinding and suddenly she was starting to remember things that happened a long time ago. She felt weak in the knees.

Emma and Lily grinned as they made room for their mother to have her reunion with Ingrid.

Maleficent moved swiftly and took Ingrid into her arms. "I'm here now. I've got you. My Inzie." She murmured.

Ingrid melted into Maleficent's embrace. "What happened? Where did you go? Why is it snowing rainbow flakes in here?" She knew it wasn't coming from her. But it seemed to be coming from Emma and Lily.

Emma shared a look with her sister and they laughed happily. Emma replied, "Your wish came true. You're our mom."

Maleficent laughed through her tears. "They're our babies, Inzie. You gave them to me."

Ingrid gasped when she realized what was going on. "Our children? I really gave them to you? No wonder I've always felt such a connection to Emma and when she showed me that video of Herself and Lily… I'd hoped to…" She looked over at their daughters and it hit her hard. "How did we get separated? I don't remember… What happened?" She wanted to hold them in her arms again and moved over to them, she wrapped her arms around them, not wanting to let go of them again. She still felt as if there were a fog in her memory. But she remembered everything else.

Maleficent was feeling very emotional as she moved to join in the group hug. There was so much she needed to tell Ingrid. She wanted to make up for the lost time. "You deserve to know what happened. We need to talk about this. Oh Inzie, I've missed you so much!" She kissed her deeply and passionately.

Suddenly, a wave of rainbow lights moved out from them, enveloping their daughters before spreading out through Storybrooke.

Ingrid gasped when that happened and it felt so right. She then realized her mind was now clear. "Someone took me… He was mad at me… And then… I don't really remember much… But he claimed that he was my brother. He said he was going to take you away from me. He said my father ruined everything…" Her eyes widened as she remembered something else. "I was pregnant…"

Maleficent nodded. "After you disappeared, I confronted Loki. He was your brother… He was jealous of you, jealous that your father favored you and your mother. He stole you from them when you were a baby. But when you grew up and we got together… He found you again and stole you from my arms. He did something bad and violated me that night." Maleficent felt fury building deep inside her. "I wanted to kill him and he refused to give you back to me and then I was trapped after giving birth to our daughters… Yours and mine. Before I was trapped, he informed me that you were with child and that he'd taken your memories away. I wanted to find you and rescue you… But then things happened. I've never stopped loving you, missing you… And then our babies were stolen from me…"

Regina knew that they needed to talk. "Why don't we take this somewhere else? You could take a break so you can spend time with your family." She suggested.

Ingrid nodded. "Yes you're right. I think that's a good idea. I want to know what happened." A part of her wanted to hunt down the people responsible for separating them from each other and taking their children away. But she needed more answers before they could do that. She moved and turned the open sign to closed, leaving a note saying they would be closed for the duration of the next three days.

Regina then moved to Emma's side and soon, all of them left in a purple cloud of smoke as she brought them back to her mansion.


End file.
